


the light in the shadow

by Knivergils



Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst, DmCD, Incest, M/M, Twincest, mVmD, 维吉尔×但丁
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-20 10:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 5,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3647100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knivergils/pseuds/Knivergils
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>影中之光。</p>
<p>原作向。<br/>V总视角游戏剧情线。VD有，二设有。</p>
<p>因为原作重制版炸了，所以本篇可能会出现剧情变动造成的逻辑问题。<br/>总之，还请不要认真。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

　　清晨，诡异的大雾笼罩了整个世界，仿佛一切都融化进了雾中，看不到边界。太阳隐在雾气的背后，将大雾染成晦暗的红，天空和大海都失去了它们原本的颜色。  
　　雾气从打开的窗户侵入破旧的小楼，斯巴达焦虑地在走廊上来回踱步，潮湿不知年岁的木地板发出吱吱呀呀让人耳朵难受的声音，他握成拳的右手不停地捶打左手手掌，神经紧绷，不安和恐惧萦绕在他心里，浮现在他脸上。他现在的状态比当初在魔界征战时还要糟糕。  
　　“如果那个人说的一切都是真的的话，那……”  
　　“斯巴达——”  
　　伊娃痛苦的尖叫声在卧室里响起，斯达巴立刻回神奔向卧室，他推门的急切动作差点把老旧的木门给拆下来，他冲到床边紧紧地握住了妻子的手。  
　　“我在。”  
　　“啊，不行了斯巴达，我要生了，我肚子好痛！”  
　　满头大汗脸色苍白的伊娃呼吸急促，她拼命地摇头，嘴唇都咬出血了，斯巴达心疼地看了一眼她又看了一眼窗外，犹豫了一下之后点了点头。伊娃揪紧了床单和斯巴达的手，指甲深深地嵌进肉里，撕心裂肺的痛苦叫声在这栋破旧的小楼里回响。  
　　剧痛像狂风一样袭来，伊娃感觉下半身好像被撕裂了，不知道该往哪里使劲，嗓子里发出阵阵尖锐的呻吟。她昂起头，急促的呼吸，大颗的眼泪从眼眶里滚落。  
　　片刻的寂静后，洪水般的大雨伴随着婴儿的啼哭从天而降。  
　　斯巴达看着包在毛巾里还湿漉漉的孩子，眼神突然变得很奇怪，手也不由自主地颤抖起来，他把孩子抱到了伊娃的面前。  
　　“伊娃。”  
　　刚分娩完的伊娃稍稍松弛了一些，额头布满细密的汗珠，她转过头看向斯巴达，虚弱地问：“是儿子还是女儿？”  
　　“是儿子。”斯巴达说。  
　　听到斯巴达有些冷淡的回答，她艰难地撑起身体想看看孩子，她一眼就看出了他与众不同的地方，她伸出手抚摸他还湿润的胎发，眼神闪烁。  
　　“为、为什么会是白色的头发？”  
　　她看了看自己的红发又看了看斯巴达，他是黑发。  
　　“斯巴达，我……”伊娃想解释，但下腹又传来剧痛，肚子里有明显的异物感。伊娃疼得直抽气，她缩起膝盖蜷起脚趾，整个人都弯了起来。倒回床上的时候抓住了斯巴达的手，斯巴达被拉了一个趔趄，怀里的孩子差点脱手摔到地上。  
　　“……斯巴达，还有，肚子里还有一个……”  
　　斯巴达立刻将手中的孩子放在一边，跪到床尾去接另一个，当他看到那个小小的脑袋露出来的时候，他莫名地松了口气——这个孩子的胎毛是黑色的。  
　　剪断脐带，用毛巾擦干净之后小心地包起来，斯巴达抱起放在一边的大儿子，一手一个，把这两个还没睁开眼睛皱巴巴的小家伙放到伊娃身边，然后弯腰亲了亲她的额头。  
　　“我们有两个儿子了。”  
　　伊娃宠溺地看着怀里的两个小家伙，虽然不足月，看上去小小的，但意外的都很健康，她把脸贴在小儿子的头上问斯巴达，“给他们起什么名字好呢？”  
　　斯巴达剥开黏在伊娃额前的头发轻声说：“大儿子叫维吉尔，小儿子叫但丁，你觉得怎么样？”  
　　“你不觉得这两个名字不太吉利吗？亲爱的。”伊娃戳了戳但丁塌塌的小鼻子说。  
　　“有些事是他们必须要面对的。”  
　　“可怜的孩子。”伊娃亲了亲维吉尔的发心，“以后千万不要怪爸爸和妈妈啊。”  
　　疲倦的伊娃完全沉浸在做母亲的快乐中，并没有注意到斯巴达看大儿子的眼神，她也没有意识到这一出生就出现的差异会给两个儿子带来完全不同的人生。


	2. Chapter 2

　　多了两个小家伙，临时藏身的老旧别墅显然已经不再适宜居住，为了能给儿子更好的生活环境，斯巴达无奈只得听了伊娃的建议，选择了他一直非常抗拒的一处居所——PARADISE。  
　　与恶魔一样，许多的天使也幻化变装成人类的模样，混居在人类世界里。斯巴达之所以抗拒，是因为PARADISE是天使在人类世界的聚居处，天堂的领地，他当初就是在那里遇到伊娃的。  
　　PARADISE毗邻曼达斯的根据地LIMBO CITY，算是天堂对魔界势力的一种牵制。因此它的存在十分隐秘，曼达斯并无此处讯息。  
　　天堂似乎也因为仅用一个天使可以牵制住魔界一员大将的关系，对他们夫妻俩一直是睁一只眼闭一只眼的态度。最危险的地方就是最安全的地方，斯巴达想他的好兄弟恐怕死都猜不到自己就生活在他的眼皮底下吧。  
　　  
　　在PARADISE，维吉尔和但丁像普通孩子一样健康快乐地长到了三岁，一家四口过着人人羡慕的幸福生活，似乎都忘记了一直潜伏在身边的危险。  
　　直到有一天，但丁发现哥哥不见了。  
　　“妈妈！”  
　　但丁连鞋都没穿就跑到院子里，唯一套在右脚上的袜子还半脱半拉的。慌慌张张跑得太快，下楼梯的时候踩到袜子摔了一跤，整个人扑在了门口的地上，膝盖擦破了一块皮，他也没管受伤的地方就立刻爬起来跑到妈妈跟前。  
　　“小心点。”伊娃放下手中浇花用的软管，蹲下检查儿子的膝盖，她用手剥掉沾在他皮肤上的泥土，吹了吹伤口问，“怎么啦，这么慌张？”  
　　“维、维吉尔不见了！”但丁死死地揪着妈妈的裙子，“我睡完午觉起来，他就不见了，我到处都找不到他。”  
　　伊娃的脸刷地一下就白了，她警惕地环顾四周，然后一把抱起但丁就往斯巴达的书房跑，心里掠过许多令她不安的画面，她害怕极了。  
　　“斯巴达！斯巴达！”  
　　伊娃打开门就看见斯巴达正悠闲地坐在沙发里报纸，午后的阳光洒在他身上，矮桌上的红茶还冒着热气，他慢悠悠地摘下眼镜看向她，“发生什么事了？”  
　　“维吉尔不见了，但丁说他……”  
　　“没事。”斯巴达打断了伊娃，他把报纸叠起来放到一边接着说，“他没事，一直都在家里，很安全，别担心。”  
　　“那他人呢？”没看见人，伊娃还是不放心。  
　　“我一会儿跟你说。”斯巴达站起来走到伊娃身边，从她怀里接过但丁，脱掉他满是泥的袜子，亲了亲他的脸说，“乖儿子，走，我们洗脚去。”  
　　但丁把头搁在爸爸肩膀上，抱着爸爸的脖子问：“维吉尔呢？”  
　　“他不听话，爸爸把他关起来了。”斯巴达笑着回答道。  
　　“不要关他好不好，我一个人好无聊啊。”但丁抠着爸爸的衬衫说。  
　　“你也要学着照顾自己，不要老是黏着哥哥。”  
　　“那要关到什么时候？”  
　　“关到他听话为止。”  
　　但丁歪了歪嘴，鼻子一皱就开始挣扎，拳打脚踢，又哭又叫，“我不管！你不准关他！我不管呜哇哇哇哇！！！！！”  
　　斯巴达把但丁往肩上举，狠狠地拍了一下他撅起来的小屁股，故意恶声吼道：“你再闹就把你也关起来！”  
　　耍赖失败，但丁立刻收起眼泪吸吸鼻子趴在老爸怀里不作声了，但还是在心里画圈圈诅咒老爸。  
　　好不容易把但丁哄好，答应了给他买新玩具，他才同意一个人在房间里玩游戏机，不再吵着要维吉尔了。斯巴达起身离开，结果打开门就看到脸上写满了‘你不给我交代清楚就别想清静’的伊娃。  
　　斯巴达立刻在脸上堆满讨好的笑容，一路拉着伊娃走回书房，关上门。  
　　“你老实告诉我，到底怎么回事？他是把你的战利品摔了还是把你的书烧了？他做错了什么事，至于让你把他关起来？也不事先告诉我一声！”伊娃双手叉腰连珠炮一般地发问。  
　　斯巴达端起杯子喝了口水润了润喉咙，他说：“他没有做错事，我也不是把他关起来，只是我懒得跟但丁解释，所以撒了个谎。”  
　　“那他到底在哪里？”伊娃用手盖住杯子，拦下他还想喝第二口的动作。  
　　“在和室练剑。”  
　　“练剑？！”伊娃睁大双眼不可思议地看着斯巴达，“他才三岁！你到底在想什么啊！”  
　　“三岁能拿得起武器了，而且我也有让他选自己喜欢的。”  
　　“选了什么？”  
　　“他喜欢阎魔刀。”斯巴达走到窗前，“他的性格也更适合阎魔刀，他自己选了我也更安心，叛逆剑就留给但丁了。”  
　　“他们还小，你没必要……”  
　　斯巴达打断她，“不小了，我这么大的时候，那家伙都把我带上战场了。我现在都还记得我这辈子第一刀挥出去砍掉的是一头地狱猎犬幼崽的头，它的血又腥又臭，黏黏的热热的……”不怎么美好的童年回忆让斯巴达苦笑，“我们能在一起的时间，每一天都来之不易，虽然很多事我们都避而不谈，但是它们终究存在，永远不会消失。”  
　　“他不一定能找到我们的……”作为一个母亲，伊娃最不敢想的就是两个儿子之后可能要承受的灾难，她心中始终抱有一份侥幸。  
　　斯巴达推开窗子，喧闹的声响一下子变大了许多，从林间传来鸟叫和虫鸣，还有风刮过墙壁上爬山虎的声音。他摇了摇头，伊娃走上去抱住他的腰，脸贴在他背上。斯巴达握住她的手，看着远方的城市，叹了口气。  
　　“找不到最好。”

　　由新哥特式建筑群构成的PARADISE肃穆而奢华，但PARADISE的长期居民并不多，稀稀落落的人影让这个人间天堂显得格外荒凉。  
　　维吉尔所在的和室在斯巴达庄园的一角，是很少见的传统日式建筑，隐在浓郁的树荫下，只在玫瑰拱门后一条鹅卵石铺成的小路过去，倒也不怎么显眼。  
　　和室不大，二十叠左右，纸糊的拉门，还有蔺草榻榻米，除了垫子跟刀架之外再无其他家具。  
　　啪嗒。  
　　木刀落地，维吉尔看着自己被磨得又红又肿的手心，颤抖着去捡，可是捡了好几次都没能捡起来。到底还是小孩子心性，干脆一屁股坐到地上，眼睛瞪着木刀生起了闷气。  
　　“不知道但丁现在在做什么……”  
　　大约四个小时前，但丁和维吉尔挤在一起午睡，维吉尔刚睡着就被翻身乱动的但丁给一巴掌打醒了。没了睡意的维吉尔爬起来坐在他旁边看书，正看到精彩的地方，他听到开门的声音，抬头看过去就看见爸爸把门开了一道小缝，向他招了招手。虽然很想知道怪兽有没有吃掉勇士，但维吉尔还是立刻合上书放到床头柜上，然后小心翼翼地爬下床，走到门口。  
　　看到老爸神秘兮兮的样子，维吉尔用说悄悄话的音量问：“爸爸，什么事啊？”  
　　“跟我来，爸爸有事要跟你说。”  
　　“那但丁呢？”  
　　“嘘，这是我们的秘密。”  
　　不知道爸爸想干什么，但维吉尔的好奇心被那句‘我们的秘密’完全勾了起来，心里像有只兔子在上下乱蹦。忐忑地被爸爸牵着，跟着他来到一个陌生的房间门前，他知道这是什么地方，是父亲从来不许他们进入的神秘屋。他曾在爸爸开门的时候躲在角落偷偷看过，里面有好多有趣的东西，现在他终于见到了它的全貌——父亲的武器库和战利品陈列室。  
　　维吉尔进门第一眼就看到那把摆放在镶金鹿角刀架上的长刀，跟周围的东西比起来它是那么的不同，优雅隐忍，充满吸引力，维吉尔看着它就再也移不开眼睛。  
　　看到这一幕，斯巴达笑了，他在儿子身边蹲下来，问他：“喜欢它吗？”  
　　“嗯！”维吉尔用力地点了点头。  
　　“它叫阎魔刀。”斯巴达用手揽住儿子的肩膀，接着说道，“如果你听我的话，我就把它送给你。”  
　　“我就知道有条件……”维吉尔嘟起嘴，眼睛又看向阎魔刀，心里很是纠结。  
　　“有付出才会有收获，你不愿意我也不会勉强你的。”斯巴达显得很有耐心，大儿子的神情他全都看在眼里。  
　　接下来的时间，维吉尔盘腿坐在沙发里，表情纠结，努力控制自己不去看架子上的阎魔刀，却还是忍不住用余光去瞟。  
　　大半个小时过去，天秤终究还是倒向了欲望的那边。维吉尔走到擦拭东西的父亲身边，扯了扯他的裤子。  
　　“想好了？”  
　　“嗯。”  
　　斯巴达蹲下来与儿子平视，揉了揉他柔软的刘海说：“爸爸不想骗你，这件事不容易做到，会很辛苦。”他叹了一口气，他发现自己越来越爱叹气了，“其实不管你愿不愿意，你都必须要去做。”  
　　“我知道，虽然我不明白。”维吉尔点了点头，把手贴在爸爸的胳膊上，“我能看得见，那些阿姨的背上，还有妈妈的背上都有翅膀。”  
　　斯巴达一瞬间僵直了身体，他激动地抓住儿子的手，音调都变高了，“你从什么时候开始看得见的？”  
　　“我一直都看得见，也看得见爸爸你头上的角。”  
　　斯巴达无比惊愕地看着一脸平静的儿子，一时无法接受这样的事实，他怎么都想不到维吉尔竟然一直看得见那些东西却从来没有表现出过惊恐害怕甚至好奇，反倒是自己觉得这个孩子冷静得有些可怕了。  
　　“我们不是人类对不对？”维吉尔小声地问，他明亮的眼睛里闪着光，表情淡淡的没什么变化，似乎对是否能得到答案并不那么期待。  
　　看到他这样的反应，斯巴达的心情突然变得很沉重，像千斤巨石压在胸口，他闭上眼深深地吸了一口气，然后抱起维吉尔坐进沙发里，让他坐在自己的腿上。  
　　“爸爸给你讲个故事。”

　　维吉尔把自己摊平在榻榻米上伸了个懒腰，酸痛的手臂让他小声地叫了出来，立刻把自己缩成一团。  
　　“死的话，比这个更痛吧。”  
　　想起爸爸说的故事，维吉尔眼神一变，从地上爬了起来，捡起木刀重新开始机械地重复枯燥乏味的动作。  
　　吃晚饭的时候，伊娃心疼地看着大儿子被磨出了水泡的手心，用平底锅敲了斯巴达的头之后把他拉到一边就是一顿抱怨。斯巴达安静地听完老婆的教训后用手指了指餐桌，伊娃顺着他的手指看过去就笑了。  
　　但丁正拿着勺子一勺一勺地喂拿不起来餐具的维吉尔喝汤，一边喂一边小声地问：“爸爸打你了么？”  
　　维吉尔把嘴里的汤和蘑菇咽下去后小声地回答，“没有。”然后有点疑惑地问，“他为什么要打我？”  
　　“有也没关系，我帮你出气了。”  
　　“你干啥了？”  
　　“嘻嘻嘻，保密。”但丁偷笑，手抖得差点把汤都洒到维吉尔身上，笑完了，把自己汤里最讨厌吃的胡萝卜舀起来全塞进了维吉尔嘴里。  
　　第二天早上，斯巴达发现客厅里自己的肖像画上被但丁用彩笔涂了鸦，脸上被画了两撇搞笑的胡子不说，加了睫毛的眼睛变得囧囧有神。于是晚上吃饭的时候，维吉尔发现但丁是趴着的，红着眼睛像条大毛毛虫一样趴着，霸占了自己和他的凳子，一脸不服地瞪着老爸。  
　　问了妈妈才知道但丁因为涂鸦的事被狠狠打了一顿屁股，维吉尔什么也没说，跑去弟弟旁边站着，然后用手指捅了捅他，竖起了大拇指。


	3. Chapter 3

　　在那天之后，维吉尔除了吃饭睡觉外，基本见不到人，而且总是一副非常疲倦的样子，晚上也很快就洗澡上床，连书都不看了，倒头就睡。  
　　最初的一段时间里，但丁还为没人跟自己抢零食抢玩具抢游戏里的1P而开心了好一阵子。  
　　新鲜感渐渐淡去。  
　　一天晚上，维吉尔没有按时回房睡觉，躺在床上的但丁翻来覆去怎么都睡不着。他把自己埋在被子里，用手抓着被沿露出半张脸，他环顾四周，突然觉得这个房间好大，安静得像另一个空间。  
　　天花板上的图案看久了会扭曲变形，墙壁开始慢慢融化，像粘稠的糖浆一样滴下来，落在地上变成一片片五颜六色的恶心的黏液漩涡。他骤然想起那些听过的睡前故事，他担心那些可怕的漩涡里爬出些什么妖魔鬼怪来。紧张地用被子蒙住头，认为这样就不会被它们发现了。  
　　他终于开始想念维吉尔，想念他时刻在身边的日子。他想，把玩具零食游戏都让给他也不是不可以！快回来吧，维吉尔！  
　　维吉尔很晚很晚才回来，走路的时候眼睛都是闭着的，路上好几次都差点靠在墙上睡过去。但丁听到动静，立刻拿着新买的漫画钻进他的被窝，兴致勃勃地给他讲，可是维吉尔迷迷糊糊地答应着答应着就睡着了。  
　　这样的情况越来越多，但丁觉得很不爽，心里堵得慌，想揍人。  
　　不可能真的去揍老爸，也知道耍赖没用，但丁动了不少歪脑筋来发泄和抗议老爸的所作所为，不过他不敢玩大的了，只敢做些在爸爸椅子的坐垫里放上一个图钉或者在他看报纸的时候用弹弓偷袭之类的。而斯巴达呢，只能揉揉被扎到的屁股和无奈地透过报纸上的窟窿看远处的气呼呼的小儿子冲自己做鬼脸，然后再用玩具和零食去贿赂他，以换取暂时的安宁。  
　　  
　　午饭过后，趁爸爸不在，但丁拉住维吉尔。  
　　“维吉尔，我们去打游戏吧，妈妈昨天带我去买了新的！”他眨着眼睛，一脸期待。  
　　维吉尔摇摇头，说：“作业还没做完，要是玩游戏就没时间了。”  
　　“就一会儿，没关系的。”但丁依然没有放弃。  
　　比起那些奇奇怪怪的书还有冷清的和室，在暖和的屋子里玩游戏舒服多了，但是他还是摇头，“不行……”  
　　“你干嘛那么听话！玩一会儿而已，老头子又不会把你吃了。”  
　　“维吉尔，怎么还在这？”斯巴达背着手站在门口问。  
　　“啊，我马上就来。”维吉尔轻轻地挣脱开弟弟抓着自己的手，低着头有点为难地向父亲走去，他不知道自己为什么会有种莫名的内疚感。  
　　斯巴达牵起维吉尔的手，走了两步回过头问但丁：“但丁，你的作业做了吗？”  
　　“知道了。”但丁臭着脸答应道。  
　　“还有，你刚才叫谁老头子？”  
　　“反，反，反正不是你。”  
　　斯巴达若有所思地哦了一声，然后牵着维吉尔走了。等爸爸和哥哥离开视线，但丁不爽地踢了一脚旁边的椅子。  
　  
　　画面上蹦出GAME OVER的时候，但丁把手柄往边上一扔，烦躁地在地上滚来滚去。  
　　“唔啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！啊！啊！”  
　　但丁打滚砸地板，把玩具零食踢得到处都是，游戏机也被踢翻在地断了连接，屏幕上变成了一片雪花。  
　　滚累了，但丁大字型躺在地上看着遥远的天花板发呆，小熊帽衫卷了起来，露出圆滚滚的肚子。  
　　“维吉尔在就好了，没有他打不过的BOSS。”但丁闷闷地说，他的忍耐已经快到极限。  
　　不知是从哪里吹来的冷风，但丁打了个寒战，把衣服拉拉好，从地上爬起来。他看向窗外，白茫茫的一片。  
　　竟然下雪了。  
　　但丁爬上窗台，在靠枕下面发现了自己最喜欢的失踪了三个多月的玩具机器人，他拿起来看了眼，然后恹恹地丢到一边。他扒在窗户上往外看，外面除了雪什么也没有，有点颓丧地盘腿坐下，冲玻璃哈了口气，冰冷的玻璃立刻蒙上了一层白雾，他用手指在白雾上画了两个手牵手的火柴人。  
　　但丁撑着自己的脸，傻傻地看着窗外发呆，火柴人因为温度的变化渐渐变得模糊。  
　　  
　　斯巴达惯例在桌前翻阅成堆的古籍，越过书堆的缝隙看见门开了却没看到有人进来，于是装作什么也没发现的样子坐着。  
　　但丁悄悄地溜进书房，趴在地上匍匐前进，一点点蹭到斯巴达身后，站起来用自己的玩具手枪抵住爸爸的头。  
　　“不许动！把维吉尔交出来！  
　　“不交。”斯巴达的视线没有从书上移开，他正看到一个非常重要的段落，用中指抬了一下眼镜，继续聚精会神地看。  
　　“不交我就开枪了！”但丁学着游戏里主角的口气威胁道。  
　　“开枪我也不交。”  
　　斯巴达想，跟我耍无赖，小子你还嫩了点。  
　　翻了一页书，过了会儿，斯巴达感觉抵着脑后的枪挪开了，然后半天没有动静。他放下书，把手伸到背后抓住但丁，把他举过头顶抱进怀里。看着他不爽的表情，笑着垮下肩膀说，“这么生气？”  
　　“哼！”但丁头一歪，小下巴都快翘到天上去了。  
　　但丁眼睛瞟到爸爸刚才在看的书，上面的字一个都看不懂，他知道维吉尔也有看差不多的书，他不明白那些蝌蚪文和又臭又难看的图画到底有什么好看的，简直比算术题还要恶心。  
　　“爸爸。”  
　　“嗯？”  
　　“你把我和维吉尔关在一起好了。”  
　　“不行。”  
　　“为什么啊！”他伸手捏住爸爸的脸用力往两边扯，“为什么我惹你生气你却从来都不关我？”  
　　“关你一个小时你就该拆房子了，除了玩游戏，你什么时候能安静地坐上一个小时？”斯巴达想摆一个严肃的表情，但被但丁扯得什么表情都做不出来，“所以你不听话，我就惩罚维吉尔。”  
　　但丁愣了一下，然后他松开捏着爸爸脸的手，抓着他的肩膀就一口咬上去。斯巴达疼得皱起面孔，捏着他的胳膊把他拉开。愤怒的小兽呲着牙，鼻孔里呼呼地喷着气，暴躁地拳打脚踢，嘴里还叽里呱啦地嚷。  
　　“老头子你放开我！放开我！”  
　　斯巴达感到肩膀上被咬的地方疼得有点厉害，这小子是真的咬啊，爸爸没有哥哥重要么？他用力地握着儿子的胳膊把他扳正，看着他的眼睛说：  
　　“但丁，爸爸问你一个问题，如果有一天维吉尔真的不见了，你会怎么办？”  
　　“去找他啊。”但丁歪着嘴，不屑地回答。  
　　“要是找不到呢？”  
　　“只要不是他故意躲着让我找不到，我都会找到的！”但丁自信满满地说完又蔫了，“因为每次捉迷藏我都找不到他……”  
　　“那如果有人不让你找他的话，你怎么办？”  
　　“咬他！”  
　　斯巴达抬起眉毛无可奈何地笑了，他拍了拍但丁的头说，“这就对了。”然后他推他的屁股，想让他从自己身上下去，但是但丁却软下来抓着他的衣服，露出可怜兮兮的眼神。  
　　“别赶我走，我一个人真的好无聊。”他说。  
　　“好，只要你不嫌爸爸无聊。”斯巴达换了个坐姿，让但丁靠得更舒服些，把膝上的毯子拉起来盖在他身上，自己拿起刚才的书，继续从那一页看起。  
　　“如果我不闹了，你是不是就让他回来？”但丁问。  
　　“我会考虑的。”  
　　但丁又咬了一口爸爸的胳膊，不过这次没有用力。  
　　斯巴达笑着摇了摇头。  
　　但丁听着爸爸有规律的翻书声，还有陈旧的书页散发的古老味道，眼皮越来越重越来越沉。斯巴达很快就听到怀里传来轻轻的鼾声，他低头看到但丁睡着的样子是那么的天真无邪，又转头看向窗外，虽然知道看不见，但他还是看向那个方向，心里感到一阵刺痛。  
  
  
　　晚饭时间到了却迟迟不见维吉尔来，伊娃端着盛满沙拉的大碗看着坐在桌边的斯巴达，用勺子把桌子敲得当当响，她说：“我都跟你说了多少次了，在那个房间放个钟不会怎么样的。”  
　　斯巴达把手从杯子上拿开，他说：“我这么做是有原因的，你不懂。”  
　　“是是是，我不懂我不明白，但他还是个孩子，只有三岁啊！你就忍心把他天天关在那个奇怪的房间里，也不怕闷出病来！”伊娃放下碗，解开围裙用力摔到大理石流理台上，叉腰皱起秀气的眉毛看向自己的老公，对于他虐待儿子的行为表示第N次的抗议。因为她最近注意到大儿子已经不再像以前那么活泼了，到是越来越像自己沉闷的老公。  
　　“天这么冷，那个地方我都坐不住，你怎么舍得……”伊娃的声音都有点哽咽了。  
　　斯巴达站起来走到伊娃身边，他拉住她的手没有说话，伊娃看着他的眼睛和他对视了一会儿，然后垮下肩膀叹了口气，她把头别到一边，“你去看看他吧。”  
　　“嗯。”斯巴达转身就看到在厨房门口探头探脑的但丁。  
　　“但丁，去洗手吃饭了。”伊娃说道。  
　　但丁扒着门框问：“维吉尔呢？”  
　　斯巴达还没来得及开口，但丁转身就跑了，一边跑还一边喊：“我去叫他！”  
　　伊娃露出欣慰的眼神，同时她伸手拉住了斯巴达，“就让他去吧。”  
　　“可是我从来没带他去过那里，万一……”  
　　“你！”伊娃气得跺脚。  
　　但丁已经跑得没了影。  
　　“自己家应该不至于迷路，要是他真的笨到那个地步，我再去救他好了。”斯巴达忍不住笑了起来，耸了耸肩说，“反正这件事也不能全怪我。”  
　　砰！  
　　斯巴达遭到了平底锅的攻击，以及伊娃的愤怒，伤害加倍。  
  
　　庄园真的很大，大到可以让年幼的兄弟俩玩各种探险游戏，迷路这种事不是没有发生过。而在这白雪覆盖的寒冬，到处看起来都一样，没有什么标志物能为但丁指引方向。  
　　虽说偷偷跟踪过老爸，但绕着花园转了好几圈，穿过三条回廊却再次看到相同的喷泉出现在眼前，但丁真的有点着急了。  
　　他急切地左顾右盼，没注意脚下一滑，从台阶上溜了下去，溜出去好远之后叭唧一声脸朝下摔在雪地里。挣扎着从结了冰的地上爬起来，但丁抹掉脸上的雪，抬头就看到了花——蓝色的玫瑰花。  
　　玫瑰拱门，竟然还开着花，并不是常见的红玫瑰，是十分稀有难见的蓝玫瑰。  
　　零星的蓝色花朵点缀在覆满白雪的拱门上，在这样的天气里看着更加冰冷，毫无温度，但丁不由地揪紧了自己的外套，捂住嘴哈了口气，搓了搓手。  
　　以前没来过这里，但丁怀着好奇穿过拱门，鹅卵石小径已经被雪淹没，不过和室是这片区域里唯一的建筑，他一眼就看到了。  
　　但丁艰难地踩着超过没过小腿的雪往和室前进，积雪被踩得发出咯吱咯吱的声音。  
　　爬上台阶，看着那扇奇怪的门，但丁想，这样的门也能关得住人吗？  
　　咽了口口水，但丁小心翼翼地把面前那扇纸糊的门拉开一条缝，这么脆弱的门，真害怕一用力就扯破了，门的后面是他从未涉足过的世界。  
　　“哥？”  
　　房间里非常安静，但丁好奇地从门缝往里看。屋里十分空旷，也没有开灯，仅是雪光透过窗纸投射进来，整个屋子看起来格外的冷。  
　　每天完成例行的练习之后，维吉尔就会按父亲说的，一个人闭眼静坐一段时间，这个时候感觉就变得十分敏锐，身体似乎渐渐和周围的环境融为一体。可是时间一长，他觉得自己好像出现了幻听，总觉得有人在跟自己说话。他可以听见自己脑海里的声音，那并不太像他自己的。那个模糊的声音不时出现，在他的脑海里回响，令他无法集中注意力，烦不胜烦。  
　　和室里没有记录和提示时间的东西，维吉尔学会了从阳光的颜色、明暗、还有影子的方向来辨别大致的时间，不过天气不好的话，还是会造成误判。就像今天，下了雪，天暗得就晚了些。刚才他觉得差不多该是晚饭的时间了，就起身想离开，可是不知道是因为跪得太久还是太冷，两条腿都失去了知觉。一站起来就感觉不到自己的下半身了，自然地迈腿，整个人就向前扑去，摔倒在榻榻米上。  
　　屋里没什么遮挡物，但丁的视线很快锁定了维吉尔，他刚站起来就在自己眼前摔倒。但丁粗鲁地推开门，鞋都没脱就冲进去扶维吉尔，在榻榻米上留下一串带泥的脚印。  
　　“怎么了？哪里痛吗？”但丁着急地问，却又不敢碰他，手臂伸出去又缩回来。  
　　“原来是你？”维吉尔抓着但丁的胳膊有点疑惑地看着他，好像在怀疑什么，他接着说，“没，就是脚麻了站不起来……”  
　　“那我背你！”  
　　“不……要！”维吉尔惊道。  
　　来不及阻止，维吉尔就被弟弟抓了手往背上一拉。但丁的手碰到自己的腿的时候，维吉尔顿时觉得自己的灵魂都要飞走了，差点昏过去的他只能无力地瘫在但丁的背上。  
　　但丁毕竟还只是个小孩子，要把跟自己体型差不多的维吉尔背起来还是很吃力的，起身的时候差点摔个嘴啃泥。无奈的维吉尔只好继续配合弟弟，艰难地用树袋熊的姿势挂在他的背上。  
　　“你没事吧？”但丁背着维吉尔走了两步问道。  
　　“本来没事的……”腿部传来的酸麻感让维吉尔生不如死，必须要靠深呼吸来控制身体的颤抖，不过好在无法用语言描述的感觉很快就变成了彻底麻木。  
　　但丁没听太清楚，“嗯？”  
　　“你力气真大。”  
　　“那是~！”  
　　但丁自豪地昂头，后脑勺撞到维吉尔的鼻子，连锁反应引起重心不稳，两人一起往后倒去，维吉尔成了现成的肉垫，被压在地上发出哀嚎。但丁立刻翻身起来，不好意思地抓了抓后脑勺冲着哥哥呵呵呵地傻笑，维吉尔捂着鼻子在榻榻米上缩成一团，腿部的酸痛又让他不知道该摆一个什么样的姿势才好，整个人僵在原地。  
　　这么一折腾，维吉尔感觉身上已经没有一块正常的地方了，红鼻头跟红眼睛让他看上去像刚哭过似的。但丁还要背他，这次他就完全不拒绝了，理直气壮地爬上但丁的背。  
　　“你好轻啊。”但丁说。  
　　“不是跟你一样么。”  
　　维吉尔往上翻眼睛，眨巴了几下把酸出来的眼泪憋了回去，下台阶的时候顺手拿了自己的靴子跟外套。  
　　但丁吧咂吧咂嘴说：“看来我应该再多吃点。”  
　　两人穿过花园里的喷泉，在走廊上走了一段之后，但丁对维吉尔说：“我以后每天都来找你吧。”  
　　“爸爸不会同意的。”维吉尔的语气有些失落，他撑着但丁的背，双腿一用力，挣开他从他的背上跳下来。  
　　“那个房间又没上锁，你为什么不出来？我可以趁他不注意的时候偷偷溜过来，他不会知道的。”  
　　“不可以的。”  
　　“为什么不可以？”  
　　“因为……”我不能说。  
　　维吉尔眼睛瞟向别的地方，不知道该怎么跟但丁解释。他想了想，牵起弟弟的手说，“如果你想来找我，就去跟妈妈说，比去找爸爸有用。”  
　　“为什么？”但丁歪着头，不解地看着维吉尔。  
　　“因为妈妈听你的，爸爸听妈妈的，明白了吗？”维吉尔说着忍不住微微收紧了握着弟弟的手，他的手依然还是软软的，摸起来很舒服，自己的手心却已是一层厚厚的茧。  
　　“好！”但丁毫不犹豫地答应了，然后他回握住哥哥冰冷的手，笑得露出两排白牙，他拍了怕自己咕咕叫的肚子，“好饿啊，我们快去吃饭吧。”  
　　“嗯。”  
　　但丁转身就跑，维吉尔抿着嘴唇站在原地，看着弟弟的背影，右手握成拳，拇指掐着食指，似乎是在下什么决心。  
　　但丁跑出去好远，发现维吉尔没跟上来，就又跑回来。  
　　“干嘛发呆，走啊。”说完拉着维吉尔一起跑，跑错路维吉尔也没有阻止，只是像个傻瓜一样哈哈哈地笑着跟在弟弟后面。


	4. Chapter 4

　　有些人是注定无法过上平凡生活的，一切都有征兆，细微的变化开始显示出命运行驶的轨迹。

　　坐在房间里做作业的维吉尔放下笔，看了看自己被笔压得变了形的中指关节，又看了看被划得一塌糊涂的草稿纸，双手用力按住自己的脸，把脸挤得变形，然后发出长长的叹气声。这几道解不出来的数学题让他口干舌燥心烦意乱，旁边海豚手柄的马克水杯早已空了，碟子里剩下的几块饼干看得他喉咙发痒。他伸手推了一把桌沿，从特意垫高的椅子上跳下来，打算下楼去给自己倒杯果汁。  
　　走到走廊上，他听到楼下传来但丁的声音，他扶着栏杆从柱子的缝隙中探出头去往下看。  
　　“妈妈，帮我系下鞋带。”但丁扶着沙发的靠背，冲伊娃抬起他的左脚。  
　　伊娃蹲下来帮他仔细系好，又把他一半塞进了裤子里的T恤抽出来理理整齐，“在家乖乖听话啊，不许捣蛋。”  
　　“我要和你们一起去！”但丁抓着妈妈的胳膊斩钉截铁地说。  
　　“你在家陪哥哥。”  
　　“不要！我就要跟你们一起去！”但丁不依不饶地晃着伊娃的胳膊。  
　　伊娃重新蹲下来牵着但丁的手，耐心地说：“我们很快就回来的，你听话。”  
　　“反正很快回来啊，他又不会发现，而且他现在又不需要我陪~”但丁又伸手去拉斯巴达，把脸贴在他的胳膊上撒娇，“就让我去嘛。”  
　　伊娃有点为难地看着旁边的斯巴达，斯巴达抬头往楼上看了一眼，维吉尔下意识地往后退了一步，躲开了父亲的视线。  
　　斯巴达抱起但丁，拧了拧他的鼻子说：“好吧，就让你跟我们去，不过别指望我会给你买东西。”  
　　“诶……”但丁有点不开心地拖长了音调，怕父亲改变主意就没有反驳，双腿夹着斯巴达的腰，老实地挂在他身上。他歪了歪嘴想，等我去了还由得你愿不愿意么？  
　　厚重的大门关上之后，维吉尔才又走回栏杆边，脑海里回想着刚才的场景，心里松了一口气，他觉得父亲应该有没有看到自己，可是自己为什么要躲呢？自己在怕什么，为什么刚才心跳得那么快？  
　　维吉尔的手指用力地抠着大理石的栏杆，抠得指甲都翻起来，渗出鲜血。

 

　　一个夏天接着一个夏天，时间过得很快，快得这个夏天都又走到了尽头。  
　　阴沉的天，被浓雾笼罩的世界分不出远近，一切景致只有黑白深浅的差别。  
　　安静到恐怖，唯一的声音就是维吉尔自己的呼吸声。维吉尔看到自己呼出的气停滞在半空中变成一道白色的雾柱，用手扇了扇，雾气便像滴入水中的墨汁一样缓缓散开。  
　　维吉尔十分冷静地看向四周，因为他已经不是第一次来到这个奇怪的地方了。他往前走了一段距离，注意到不远处的雾中似乎站着一个人，上半身被浓雾遮住只能看到他小腿以下的部分，像是一个小孩，有些空洞夹杂着电流声的声音顺着雾气飘过来。  
　　“维吉尔，来陪我玩。”  
　　“我不会和你玩的。”维吉尔站在原地，微微收起下颌，警惕地看着前方，并不打算靠近半步。  
　　“为什么总是拒绝我？”  
　　阴影里的声音似乎不太开心。  
　　“我想做什么就做什么，跟你没有关系。”维吉尔冷冷地说。  
　　像是听了一个非常好笑的笑话，那人突然笑了起来，那笑声就像用指甲抓黑板，用金属叉子刮瓷盘，让人一阵恶心。  
　　这时头顶传来敲打东西的声音，那人张了张嘴，维吉尔却没有再听到他的声音。身体震了一下，整个人失去重心向前扑去，地面瞬间消失了，他一个扑空就往下坠落，熟悉的风声在耳边呼啸。  
　　‘咚’的一声，额头磕到桌子上，维吉尔立刻惊醒过来，用手胡乱抹了抹嘴角的口水，眯着酸痛的眼睛看向声音的方向。  
　　“维吉尔~！下来踢球啊。”但丁扒在窗户上，用脏兮兮的手拍打玻璃。  
　　“嗯？”维吉尔还有点迷糊，他放下手里的笔，踩着凳子爬上桌，想打开窗户听清楚他到底在说什么，他把手放到插销上的时候突然反应过来，这不是二楼吗？外面又没有阳台，这家伙是怎么爬上来的？而且窗户是往外开的，如果打开的话，但丁就会被推下去。  
　　维吉尔立刻收回手摇了摇头，但丁点点头表示明白，他当然知道自己在干什么。他把手放在嘴边做喇叭状，贴在两扇窗的缝隙上一字一句地说：“下，来，踢，球，啊。”  
　　“噢！”维吉尔立刻从桌上下来，飞快地把作业和书收拾好，他整理到一半的时候有点担心但丁，重新爬上桌打开窗探头往下看，他立刻发现自己的担心是多余的。  
　　但丁抓着墙上的爬山虎一点一点地往下移动，那些老藤看上去干巴巴的非常不牢固，爬到一半但丁还停下来去捉缝隙中的壁虎，动作敏捷得像只小猴子。  
　　把桌面摆弄成自己有在认真学习的样子后，维吉尔满意地点了点头，关上门跑下了楼。  
　　随着时间的推移，并没有什么特别的事发生，最初的危机感已经渐渐从维吉尔的心中淡去，又因为伊娃的不断声讨，斯巴达不得不放松了对他的管束。这年纪正是男孩子最调皮的时候，维吉尔根本经不住但丁不停地怂恿。  
　　更何况被禁足于PARADISE的他们，玩伴就只有彼此而已。  
　　去后院要经过餐厅，伊娃正在厨房里整理冰箱，维吉尔知道妈妈不会阻止他出去玩，就特意跑过去拿了个苹果。放到嘴边就要啃，立刻被伊娃打了手。伊娃拿起苹果放到龙头下来仔细洗干净了才递给他，维吉尔咧嘴甜甜地谢过妈妈，接过苹果蹦跶着跑走了。  
　　打开门，维吉尔啃着苹果站在台阶上四处张望。  
　　但丁躲在不远处的滑梯后偷笑，衣服上都是刚才在墙上蹭的黄色和绿色的不明污渍，兜里还揣着刚捉来的壁虎，已经被玩得半死不活了。他脚边放着足球，看到维吉尔出来，摆出射门时的高抬腿动作，然后深吸一口气，非常用力地将足球向维吉尔踢去。  
　　“维吉尔！看球！”但丁踢球的同时大喊道。  
　　维吉尔听到声音转过头来，足球不偏不倚正中他的右脸。维吉尔听到骨头发出的清脆声响，眼前一黑，心脏猛地收紧，大脑一片空白。巨大的力量将他震出去三四米远，从台阶上滚下去摔在草坪上，手里刚咬了一口的苹果滚到一边。  
　　在原地叉腰抖腿的但丁一直在等维吉尔站起来，他甚至想好了他等下冲过来揍自己的话要怎么反击，可是等了好久，维吉尔也没有爬起来。他有点不满地跑过去，嘴里还嘟嘟囔囔的。  
　　走近了，他才发现维吉尔完全没有动。  
　　“别装了，这不好玩。”但丁以为他在捉弄自己，就用脚踢了踢他，但维吉尔依旧像块木头一样躺在地上一动不动。  
　　但丁把维吉尔翻过来，他看到他嘴角和右耳孔在流血，右脸脸侧有明显的擦伤和红肿。他伸出手轻轻地戳了维吉尔两下，维吉尔脑袋就歪到一边，接着鼻血从鼻孔里流了出来。  
　　“维吉尔？维、维吉尔？”  
　　他马上意识到自己闯祸了。  
　　看着地上一动不动的维吉尔，吓傻了的但丁双手撑地往后挪出去好远，看着看着突然就嚎啕大哭起来。循声而来的伊娃被吓了一跳，下台阶的时候几乎崴到脚，她干脆地把鞋子甩到一边，赤脚跑到大儿子身边。  
　　伊娃轻轻托起维吉尔的头，一边用拇指抹掉他的鼻血一边问但丁：“这是怎么了？”  
　　“我，我们只是在踢球……”但丁抽搭着编了个借口。  
　　“踢球怎么会弄成这样？”伊娃的手指划过维吉尔鼻子下面的时候，她颤抖了一下，突然没有试第二次的勇气，她咬住了自己的下唇。  
　　那一边的楼上，维吉尔刚走，斯巴达就去查岗了。没找到人的斯巴达看到维吉尔桌上的‘门面功夫’直接笑了出来，顺手翻了翻他的作业，发现他竟然没有做完就溜出去玩了，这小子真是越来越放肆了。  
　　斯巴达正考虑着要不要把维吉尔揪回来就听到惨烈的哭声，他推开窗往下看，看到伊娃跑出来，但背对着自己看不出发生了什么，而但丁则坐在一边嚎哭。  
　　“伊娃，怎么了？”斯巴达喊道。  
　　伊娃这才回过神来，她扭头看向斯巴达，捂着自己的嘴声音哽咽着什么都说不出来，只能不断地摇头。  
　　斯巴达想也没想就直接撑着窗沿从窗口跳了出去，他落在草坪上踩出两个深深的凹陷，站稳之后快步冲到伊娃身边。他还没来得及做什么就听到伊娃用颤抖的声音说：  
　　“亲爱的，他，他好像没有呼吸了。”  
　　伊娃的话像一道闪电劈在斯巴达身上，他急忙把手指放到维吉尔的鼻子下面去试他的鼻息，他的脸色瞬间变得难看。检查了维吉尔头上受伤的地方，有明显的骨擦音，接着他又把耳朵贴到儿子的胸口。  
　　“怎么样？”伊娃急切地问。  
　　斯巴达皱着脸沉重地摇了摇头，伊娃捂着嘴，一脸无法相信的表情看着老公，手用力地掐着他的胳膊努力不让自己哭出来。  
　　“发生什么事了？”斯巴达阴沉着脸问。  
　　“但丁说他们在踢球，其他我也不知道。”  
　　斯巴达直起身飞快地环顾四周，他看到但丁、足球、还有咬了一口的苹果。他想到了什么，哪怕只有一丝的可能性也要试。他立刻把维吉尔翻过来拍他的背，托着他的额头拍了好几下，一小块苹果从维吉尔嘴里掉了出来。  
　　像溺水一样，维吉尔睁开眼睛后拼命想呼吸却又忘了如何呼吸，斯巴达将他放平，捏住他的下巴和鼻子给他做人工呼吸。  
　　过了一会儿，不停挣扎抽搐的维吉尔才平静下来，渐渐恢复了呼吸，苍白青紫的脸色也恢复了过来。  
　　维吉尔好不容易把气喘匀了之后问到：“……爸爸妈妈……怎么了？我的头好痛……”受的伤让他讲不太清楚话。  
　　“你把妈妈吓坏了！”伊娃一把把维吉尔抢过来抱进自己怀里。  
　　维吉尔露出虚弱的微笑，忍住痛回抱住妈妈说：“妈妈别担心，我没事。”  
　　斯巴达转头看向一边的但丁，他虽然眼睛里还闪着泪光，但明显松了一口气的感觉。斯巴达对伊娃说：“你带维吉尔进去，我等下过来。”  
　　伊娃也看了一眼但丁，点了点头，有点担心地说：“好好说，别打他。”  
　　“我知道该怎么做，你先进去吧。”  
　　斯巴达看着他就觉得头疼得厉害，他走过去，问到：“你是不是故意拿球踢维吉尔了？”  
　　“……是。”但丁声音细如蚊讷。  
　　“你跟我来。”斯巴达转身走了几步发现但丁还在原地绞手指，他叹了一口气说，“你来，爸爸不打你。”  
　　但丁明显不信任斯巴达，没有挪动脚步的想法。  
　　“我保证不打你。”  
　　“……他没事吧？”但丁小声地问。  
　　“应该没事。”  
　　就恶魔的体质来说，这样的问题都不算问题，混血儿怎么也不会比恶魔差吧？斯巴达皱起眉头向但丁走去，但丁被吓得往后退了一步，斯巴达懒得管他了，像拎小鸡仔一样直接拎起来，摔到肩上就进了屋。  
　　  
　　维吉尔的伤是右颧骨破裂、颈椎扭伤加轻微脑震荡，休息一段时间就会好了，危及生命似乎是因为那块要命的苹果正好卡进了气管。至于为什么但丁一脚球能把维吉尔踢成颧骨破裂脑震荡，斯巴达给但丁做了测试之后发现他的爆发力其实已经和一个成年人相差无几。  
　　但丁身体里流淌的恶魔之血已经在不知不觉间显露出它本来的面目。


	5. Chapter 5

　　托非人体质的福，维吉尔恢复得很快，他不用像一般小孩那样躺上十天半个月地受罪。伊娃时常守在维吉尔的床边，他每次睁开眼睛都能看到妈妈，衣来伸手饭来张口，不管自己提什么要求都会被无条件地满足，这种感觉实在太好了，好得让维吉尔好想继续这样病下去。  
　　此刻，异于常人的恢复力反倒成了他最大的烦恼。  
　　明明已经痊愈却还装作没好，在床上赖了好多天之后，维吉尔发现撒谎其实也不是一件很难的事，而且只要轻松做做样子就可以得到那么多的关心和疼爱，自己就是这个世界的中心。  
　　只是可惜，他还是被斯巴达从床上赶了下来。虽然有些不舍，但他没有反抗也没有抱怨，他知道那些都没用。撒娇什么的，他不会。  
　　维吉尔觉得命运之神似乎把自己遗忘了，无论自己怎么努力，她似乎都更眷顾自己的弟弟。  
  
　　站在和天花板一样高的书架面前，维吉尔突然发现自己第一次有了那种叫做‘厌烦’的感觉。  
　　他想起自己卧床期间，父亲偶尔会来看他，问一些问题让他回答。那些问题让维吉尔感到心寒，他发现父亲只是纯粹地在关心自己的脑袋有没有受到影响，会不会损害到智商。  
　　为自己质疑父亲而感到惊讶，维吉尔拍了拍自己的脸不再去想，卷子袖子把一边的A字梯推过来架在书架边上。要找的书，似乎是在最顶层。  
　　维吉尔爬上梯子，站在最顶上要踮着脚尖才能勉强够到那一层，还好那本书旁边的一本是父亲才放回去没多久的，比其它书籍要凸出来一些。他咬着牙一点点地把那本书往外拉，踮起的脚尖很快就酸得要站不住了。好不容易才把书抽出来，维吉尔长出一口气，把砖头一样古籍抱在怀里准备去抽自己要的那本。  
　　维吉尔突然觉得脖子后面凉凉的，像是有人贴着自己的脖子吹气，那感觉诡异得令他脖子后面的寒毛都竖了起来。四周的空气一下子冷了许多，维吉尔不禁打了个寒战。书库在地下室，虽然旁边是酒窖，平常也根本不会有人来。而且现在自己距离地面有两米，谁会有这么高呢？  
　　维吉尔摸着脖子往后看，并不畏高的他却感到一阵头晕，紧紧抓着书架才没有摔下去，不过手中的古籍未能幸免。脱手而出的古籍掉在地上翻开了，安静地躺在那里。  
　　维吉尔扶着书架坐下，冷汗浸透了他的T恤，一股不知从哪来刮来的冷风，让他缩起肩膀瞥了瞥四周。  
　　“要是被他们找到，你就永远回不来了。永远。你明白吗？”  
　　父亲的声音在脑海中响起，维吉尔觉得自己是疑神疑鬼了，在这里是最安全的，他们找不到这里。  
　　等到腿不那么软了，才慢慢地从梯子上下来。双脚确实地站到平地上的时候，他几乎要因为虚脱摔倒。他伸手去捡地上的古籍，但是他看到翻开的书页就再也移不开眼睛了，直勾勾地盯着那些蚂蚁般爬行的文字。  
　　他感到自己身体里有一种难以名状的感觉，有一股强大的力量压迫着自己，在身体里奔涌，心脏快要炸裂，强烈的窒息感。  
　　无法呼吸了。  
　　这个感觉……维吉尔抓着自己的胸口，瞳孔放大，眼前一片空白。  
  
　　又是那个冷色调的梦境。  
　　维吉尔发现自己在室外，这里是自己家的后院，不远处的地上躺着的是没了气息的自己，确切地说是前阵子几乎死掉的自己。  
　　“嘻嘻嘻。”  
　　维吉尔抬头向上看去，一直以来缠着自己不放的那个小孩坐在屋檐上晃荡着他毫无血色的双腿，他的手里拿着一个咬了一口的苹果。灰暗的天空中漏下一束光，恰到好处地从他面前穿过，正好挡住了他的脸，维吉尔依旧没能看清他的模样。  
　　那孩子一边笑一边将手里的苹果放在鼻子下面闻。  
　　“你就真的一点好奇心都没有吗？”他舔了舔苹果上的缺口，用十分可爱的语气说，“一味地听话让你得到了些什么呢？值得吗？”  
　　维吉尔没有说话，只是面无表情地看着那个孩子。  
　　“我们都不知道未来究竟会发生什么，但是按照别人安排好的路去走就一定会好吗？值得吗？”男孩子咧开嘴，用上扬的音调继续问：“我问你，值得吗？”  
　　苹果在男孩手中发皱，萎缩，腐烂，最后变成一团灰烬，被风吹散。  
　　这空间里的空气密度仿佛瞬间变大，维吉尔感到肺部不堪重负，他想呼吸，但这个空间并不存在空气这种东西。  
　　“你已经死了啊，蠢货。”男孩顽皮地舔了舔自己的虎牙，说道：“死人是不需要呼吸的。”  
　　“我，我不是……”维吉尔想反驳，可是后面的话却卡在了喉咙里。  
　　“不是人类又如何，你一样会死。”  
　　“你是什么人！你到底想干什么！”维吉尔抓着自己的衣领艰难地发问。  
　　“我是在帮你。”男孩子收起了嬉皮笑脸，他双手撑在屋檐上，伸长了脖子看着下面的维吉尔，严肃地问：“你想要活下去吗？”  
　　答案当然是肯定的，但维吉尔什么也没说。  
　　“记住你的决定。”  
　　语毕，地面消失，再一次地坠落，风在耳畔呼啸，风刀刮得脸生疼。  
　　睁开眼睛的时候，维吉尔发现自己躺在书房的地上，脑袋枕着那本掉在地上的古籍，他揉揉脖子坐起来，把书合拢然后从第一页开始翻。这本古老的巫术书没有序言，或许是遗失了。维吉尔在老旧泛黄的书页的第六页上看到了用古老的文字书写的两个字，大概是这本书的名字，但是他不认识这两个字，他看了几遍将字形默记下来。  
　　重新爬上梯子，拿到了自己想要的那本书，将那本古籍放了回去，再下来的时候他万分小心，却发现自己已经完全没有晕眩的感觉了。从梯子上走下来，如履平地一般轻松。  
　　他视线瞥向一边，咬住了自己的嘴唇。


	6. Chapter 6

　　但丁的性格使得他不懂收敛，他得到了最多的宠爱，在家里总是像太阳一样耀眼。他也跟普通的孩子一样，很想证明自己，证明自己聪明，证明自己够强，因为父亲的眼光似乎总是落在维吉尔的身上。  
　　随着年龄地增长，但丁开始有意无意地用他的优势在各方面欺负维吉尔。  
　　那件事的发生是维吉尔真正的噩梦的开始。　　  
  
　　那天晚饭后，维吉尔还在书房写作业，却被拿着木剑冲进来的但丁拉走，非要到另一头的走廊上去比剑。拗不过弟弟的维吉尔只能漫不经心地陪他玩，直到他们俩打闹的声音引来了就在一边房间里的父亲。  
　　父亲出来之后，维吉尔明显感到但丁下手的力道变重了，几乎每一下都是全力，完全不是‘玩’应该有的状态了。他立刻明白了，明白了但丁为什么一定坚持要到这里来的原因。  
　　“维吉尔！你放弃吧！你输定了！”但丁一边做鬼脸一边不留空隙地全力攻击。  
　　“你想都别想！”维吉尔虽然嘴上这么说，但是他知道自己根本赢不了但丁。自己的力量本身就比但丁差很多，加上一天的剑道练习，现在勉强支撑着已经是极限了。  
　　很快，维吉尔的木剑就被但丁抽飞出去，维吉尔摔倒在地，不爽地瞪了一脸得意的但丁一眼。  
　　“这就输了？可怜的维吉尔。”  
　　父亲笑着说出的这句话像一道晴天霹雳，让维吉尔愣在地上半天没有回过神来，直到父亲回了房间，但丁伸手来拉他，他才回神。拍开但丁的手，维吉尔自己爬起来，头也不回地离开。  
　　但丁满不在乎地歪了歪嘴，捡起地上的木剑，欢天喜地地追进父亲的房间求表扬去了。  
　　维吉尔不知道自己是怎么走到这个房间的，又待了多久，只是一个人怔怔地坐在钢琴前，脸色煞白。  
　　渐渐的，他感到胸口像是有团火在烧，喉咙里像塞了棉花似的咽不下去，抓不到挠不着。他抖得厉害，只能用力掐自己的大腿，想用疼痛来让自己保持清醒。接着他看到五线谱上的那些符号开始扭动起来，密密麻麻的像蚂蚁一样，然后它们带着那些线从白纸上跃下，缠到自己身上，一层又一层，越勒越紧。  
　　屋里没开灯，一道闪电划过，映亮了穹顶天窗上的彩绘玻璃，在墙上投下狞笑的恶魔形状的诡异影子。  
　　维吉尔感到那些细线深深地陷进了皮肤里，身体已经被切断，他看到自己的手指跟手臂一截一截地掉落，看到自己左眼的眼珠滚落在地，在闪电的光影中看着自己。  
　　剧痛令他的大脑变得一片空白，有个声音在他的脑海里回响，但疼痛让他听不清那声音在说什么。  
　　满心欢喜去拿了零食来找哥哥的但丁躲在暗处捂着嘴偷笑，“原来你躲在这里，嘻嘻嘻，看我来吓你一跳。”  
　　对于偷袭专心做事的维吉尔已经很有经验的但丁像只小猫一样蹑手蹑脚地走到哥哥身后，用力地拍了一下他的肩膀。  
　　“哇！”  
　　“啊！！！！！”  
　　维吉尔被碰到之后发出了凄厉的尖叫，但丁反而被他的反应吓到了，手立刻缩了回来。接着几道闪电连续劈下，亮得让人睁不开眼睛，但丁看到维吉尔身上像是燃烧着白色的火焰。  
　　维吉尔从椅子上下来，缓缓地转过身，他的眼睛里透着和火焰颜色一样诡异的光，虹膜的颜色淡到几乎看不见了，他歪着头，冷冰冰地举起右手手臂往前一挥，然后数道白色的光如闪电般急速落下，其中一道划破了但丁怀里的薯片袋子，袋子啪地一声炸开，薯片的碎渣四溅开来，洒了一地。还有一道斩断了钢琴盖的支架，钢琴盖轰然落下，发出巨响。  
　　但丁看着维吉尔背后墙上扭曲的恶魔影子倒在地上，失去意识。  
  
　　外面的雨越来越大，电闪雷鸣，暴雨打在窗玻璃上，发出连续不断地爆裂声，黑暗中充满血腥味的房间被恐怖阴冷的氛围笼罩。全身都溅上血的维吉尔缩在钢琴下面瑟瑟发抖，他抱着腿，惊恐地看着躺在地上一动不动的弟弟，说不出一句话来。  
　　伊娃听到巨响就跑了过来，一开灯就被眼前的画面惊呆了——但丁躺在地上，身体在淌血，身边散落着薯片的碎片和破损的包装袋，地毯也被割裂出许多大口子，不再完整。她立刻冲上去检查他的身体，发现了好几处深浅不一的伤口，周围没有发现凶器。  
　　她环顾四周，发现了躲在钢琴下面的维吉尔。  
　　“发生什么事了？！”  
　　维吉尔这才从自己的世界里出来，惊恐不已地睁大双眼看着妈妈，“……我……我……我……”他紧紧地抱着双腿，用牙齿咬自己的膝盖，眼泪在眼眶里打转，好半天才组织出一个完整的句子，“……我不是……我不是故意的……我……我也不知道……我也不知道发生了什么事……妈妈……我……”  
　　啪！  
　　和惊雷同时落下的是伊娃的巴掌。  
　　维吉尔愣住了，他捂着发烫的脸颊，失控的眼泪终于从眼眶里滚落，落在地毯上但丁的血迹里消失不见。接着他恍惚地听见爸爸和妈妈好像在外面激烈地争吵，但是脑袋里嗡嗡直响，什么也听不清，只是本能地缩起身体，想把自己藏起来。  
　　“维吉尔？”  
　　劝走伊娃的斯巴达蹲到已经呆滞的大儿子身边摸了摸他的头，发现他的头发已经汗湿，额头一片冰凉。他轻声地询问，但喊了好多声，维吉尔都没有回应，眼睛始终盯着但丁刚才躺的地方不肯移开。斯巴达擦了擦他脸上的眼泪，把他从钢琴下面抱出来，然后他感觉到维吉尔紧紧地抓着自己的衣服，小小的身体不停地颤抖。  
　　斯巴达心疼地亲了亲维吉尔的发心，让他靠在自己胸口。  
  
　　  
　　但丁并没有受什么致命伤，那些伤口全都微妙地避开了要害，但是那些伤却没能正常愈合，在但丁身上留下了永恒的印记。好在男生也不怕破相这种事，就随它去了。  
　　事后但丁并不记得发生了什么，他只记得自己好像看见了一只可怕的怪兽，被它闪着光的利爪攻击了，他说维吉尔也在，他还被吓得大叫呢！斯巴达编造的原因是他被雷声吓到从楼梯上滚下去了，假得不能再假的谎话，还好对象是但丁，一个不在乎细节的孩子。  
　　因为不是可以快速愈合的普通伤口，被要求躺在床上乖乖养伤期间，但丁一直闹情绪要见维吉尔，始终没有得到满足。  
　　这次维吉尔是真的被关了禁闭，只有在夜深人静的时候才敢用还不那么熟练的空间法术，从禁闭室里逃出来，躲在房间外偷看弟弟。他不敢进去，因为妈妈一直守在床边。  
　　也因为这次意外，斯巴达和伊娃吵了很多次，吵得不可开交，就差没有大打出手了。而维吉尔在很长一段时间里，见到妈妈都会下意识地绕道走，吃饭的时候也不敢抬起头。  
　　像是逃避现实一般，维吉尔开始整日整日地把自己一个人关在和室或者书库里，闷头鼓捣那些奇怪诡秘的东西，笑容也从他稚嫩的脸上消失了。  
　　太过无聊的但丁会无视原因语焉不详的禁令跑去找维吉尔玩，维吉尔不敢有太亲昵的举动。但丁一碰到他，紧张的情绪就涌上来将他淹没，整个人都僵直麻痹了。但但丁是个粗神经的孩子，他完全没发现哥哥变奇怪了，该怎么缠着他还怎么缠着他。  
　　卧室里的另一张床其实是多余的，但丁通常不睡自己的床，虽然爸爸妈妈撵他上床的时候会老实睡下，但是他们一转身他就立刻去爬了维吉尔的床。他会把零食、玩具、游戏机、漫画书、还有各种乱七八糟的东西都带到床上去，像只仓鼠一样把它们藏在枕头下面和被子里。维吉尔几乎每天晚上都不得不在但丁制造的垃圾堆里刨出一个坑来睡觉，有时候真的被烦得受不了他了，强行轰走后，但丁才会悻悻地回去睡那张床。不过维吉尔很少那么干，毕竟对于两个小孩子来说，他们比别人家客厅还大的卧室实在是太空旷冷清了些。　  
　　只是那次意外之后，维吉尔和妈妈似乎达成了默认的约定——不和但丁睡同一张床。伤愈后的两个月，但丁都是和伊娃一起睡的，某种意义上来说，维吉尔感觉轻松很多。可是但丁突然抱着枕头回来的时候，他的心一下子就悬到嗓子眼了。  
　　晚上维吉尔总是熬到但丁睡着了才偷偷溜回房间爬上床，结果他经常会在钻进被子后被多出来的一条腿或者一只手吓到。然后但丁会像趋光的飞虫一样第一时间发现他，缠上去，抱住他的胳膊一条腿搭在他肚子上，夹住他让他动弹不得。维吉尔只能僵硬地绷直身体，精神紧张到身心疲倦，最后在不知不觉中睡着。早上醒来的时候，不管但丁的睡姿再怎么奇形怪状或者把脚伸到他脸上，口水把自己的衣服打湿什么的，他也不会像以前那样故意打他屁股把他抽醒，说他睡得像一只抽筋的猫，然后两人用枕头大战一番，直到有一方被踹到床下去，而是小心地给他摆好姿势拉好被子，悄悄地下床。  
　　接着就是一整天的精神不济。　  
　　但丁依旧会拿着木剑死皮赖脸地追着维吉尔要跟他玩，维吉尔从十分抗拒变成应付了事。如果说以前他在意输赢，甚至会因为但丁乘他练剑练到手酸抬不起来，耍心眼使坏故意欺负他而生气的话。现在他会在但丁拿着木剑来找自己的时候想，为什么但丁不是个妹妹呢？这样他就可以去玩芭比娃娃而不是缠着自己要玩这个了，真让人头疼。  
　　维吉尔不再计较输赢，他根本不愿意同但丁动手，他非常害怕那天的事再度发生。他很早就察觉到自己和弟弟有那么一点不一样，那件事后他终于忍不住问爸爸，忐忑不已的他却得到了肯定的回答。虽然斯巴达说不是什么很严重的问题，但丁也什么都不知道，但比起其他人来，他更了解自己的身体。他不想再看见妈妈那样的眼神，令他心寒恐惧的眼神，那眼刀在他心上狠狠地剜了一块，那一刻他感到自己什么都没有了。


	7. Chapter 7

　　恶魔和天使结合生子是相当危险的事情，虽然都叫奈法利姆（Nephilim），但不同的恶魔和不同的天使生下的混血儿会产生什么样的变化都是无法预料的。而斯巴达和伊娃也不是普通的恶魔和天使，更无例可循。  
　　奈法利姆同时拥有恶魔与天使的力量，如果不能很好的融合两股力量，那与其说是超越三界的强大混血种，不如说是一个可怕的自爆炸弹，这也是这个物种如此稀少难以存活下来的主要原因。  
　　据古文献上与奈法利姆有关的可考资料记载，维吉尔的情况应该是属于在出生前就已经完全继承恶魔之力，达成了新物种的高阶进化，所以一出生头发就是白色的。这样的孩子是极其少见的，因为他们都是在母亲腹中还是胚胎形态的时候，进化就已经开始了。但他们大多数不是进化失败，就是失控暴走杀死了母亲，胎死腹中。  
　　书房里，斯巴达拿着封皮古旧雕着诡异眼睛图腾的古籍一脸无奈。  
　　“是我的错，我不应该这么早就教他幻影剑……只是我没想到他那么聪明，那些连我都看不懂的巫术书和法术书，他只看一遍就记住了，还偷偷地学了不少。我一开心，就想试试他，结果……”斯巴达捏了捏太阳穴继续说，“他年纪还小，因为但丁觉醒比他还早，我出于不提起就不会有事的心态就没教他控制收放力量的方法，这次可能是受到惊吓才会失控暴走。也还好他年纪小，力量受限，幻影剑威力不大，只是划伤了但丁，没有酿成大祸。”  
　　伊娃环抱着胸，手用力地捏着自己的胳膊。她感到强烈的不安，她从未想过，灾难竟然离自己如此之近，而这所有的一切都是自己带来的。斯巴达更疑惑的是‘意外’是怎么被触发的，真的只是受了惊吓这么简单吗？斯巴达脑海中突然闪过一线光，他懊恼地拍了一下自己的额头。  
　　“哈，原来如此……”他小声地说。  
　　伊娃咬着自己的手指，没有听见斯巴达刚才的话，斯巴达转身继续说：“伊娃，我原本是想不到万不得已我不会告诉维吉尔使用恶魔之力的方法，现在看来，是不能够告诉他。从三岁起，我就开始训练他，对他的一切都严格要求，几乎到了无情的地步。让他知道但丁可以随便玩，他却必须接受各种限制。我知道这不公平，但是如果他学不会控制自己，他会被吞噬掉的……”  
　　“老公？”伊娃有些担心地看着斯巴达，把手放在他的手上。  
　　“我不是个好父亲，我甚至没有学着去做一个好父亲，那个计划一开始就不应该……”  
　　“你并没有……”  
　　斯巴达仰头做了个深呼吸，然后扳着伊娃的肩膀将她面对自己，他看着她的眼睛说，“你要引导他使用天使之力，用来抑制那股随着他的成长会越来越不平衡的力量。”  
　　“会有用吗？”  
　　“他没有在你怀孕的时候就暴走，说明你的力量确实起到了安抚镇定的作用。”  
　　“那能维持多久？”  
　　“就看他自己了。”斯巴达叹气，他望向窗外，看着在喷泉边嬉戏的两个儿子，“你也看到了，他并不是那么容易崩溃的孩子，他很坚强，你要对他有信心。”  
　　“那但丁呢？他怎么办？”  
　　“还是备用方案，而且有维吉尔在不会有事的。”斯巴达紧紧地抱住了伊娃，用力地收紧了自己的胳膊，努力压抑令他的心脏不断刺痛的情感，“他们都不会有事的。”  
　　“我知道该怎么做了。”伊娃闭上双眼靠在斯巴达胸口，她怎么会不明白他心中所想。  
  
  
　　兄弟俩七岁生日那天，吹完蜡烛后，伊娃拿出坠有宝石的一红一蓝两条项链。  
　　蓝色宝石里因为灌注了天使之力而呈现沉静的海蓝色，伊娃把它交给了维吉尔。伊娃给但丁戴上了另一条，红色宝石因为恶魔之力而艳红炽烈。  
　　伊娃一手揽着一个儿子，对他们说：“这个护身符呢，是爸爸妈妈送给你们的生日礼物，一定要好好戴着，不管发生什么都不能摘下来，知道了吗？”  
　　在戴上护身符的那一刻，维吉尔清楚地感觉到一股清流从胸口扩散到全身，再也没有那种胸闷窒息的感觉，好像整个世界都变得明亮了。维吉尔从来没有体验过这种感觉，他睁大眼睛不解地看着妈妈，伊娃微微一笑，将他揽入怀中，亲了亲他的额头。  
　　“照顾好自己，照顾好弟弟。”  
　　压在心中已久的大石突然落地，维吉尔咬着嘴唇差点就要哭出来，但是他立刻被旁边拿着链坠傻笑，缺了一颗门牙还去咬宝石的但丁给逗笑了。  
　　伊娃看着两个儿子，微笑着眼泪却在眼眶里打转。


	8. Chapter 8

　　夏天的暑气还没有完全退去，兄弟俩结伴到后山灌木丛后的小山腰上玩耍，但丁说要去看他的陷阱有没有抓到猎物，维吉尔只是单纯地想要出门透气。  
　　在那棵歪脖子树下，但丁看到了他的被不知什么动物毁掉的陷阱之后，气愤地用脚踹翻了剩下的石块和树枝。维吉尔在旁边看着，没发表意见。  
　　从树枝间隙透下来的日光慢慢地消失了，湛蓝的天空很快被一片不知道从哪里飘来的云霭遮住，空气一下子变得十分闷热。维吉尔拉了拉衬衫的领口，抹掉了从额头上流下来的汗水，他看着天空，用力地呼吸，缓解胸口的憋闷。  
　　但丁踢了踢歪脖子树的树干，抖掉鞋子上的泥土跟草叶，爬上前面的小坡，看着远处的城市问维吉尔：“哥，爸妈为什么很少带我们去城里玩了？好久没有买新玩具了。”  
　　“因为有人要抓我们。”维吉尔也跟着但丁爬上小坡，任由他扯了旁边不知名的野花别在自己的耳朵上。  
　　但丁打量维吉尔，用手指拨了拨他额前的刘海，然后满意地点了点头。  
　　“谁要抓我们？”他歪着头问。  
　　“一个讨厌爸爸和妈妈的人。”  
　　“真的假的？”但丁一脸不信的表情，撅起屁股扭来扭去地伸了个懒腰，“老爸打不过他吗？为什么要怕，还要躲起来？”  
　　“他一个人是什么都不怕，但是我们还有妈妈怎么办？”维吉尔说话的口气已经不像一个小孩子了，他看着手心的茧，若有所思。  
　　“我不怕他！我很强的！”但丁卷起袖子，展示他确实强壮了一些些的肱二头肌。  
　　维吉尔安静地看着但丁，看着他眉骨上的伤疤，没有说话。  
　　感受到兄长的眼神，但丁不爽地叹了口气说：“难道我们要在这里过一辈子吗？”  
　　“你不喜欢这里吗？”维吉尔问。  
　　“当然，不是啦……只是觉得太无聊了。”但丁看着维吉尔，用手指绞着草梗抱怨道，“只有你能陪我玩，但是你却老是一个人待着，不是看书就是看书，除了看书还是看书，你是老头吗？”  
　　维吉尔愣了一下之后挑起眉毛笑了起来，笑得耳朵上的花都掉了：“哈哈哈哈哈哈，你见过老头吗？”  
　　“你啊，头发都是白的，不是老头是什么！”但丁推了维吉尔一把反驳道。  
　　“你才更像老头，门牙都没了，说话漏风还拽，笑死人了哈哈哈哈！！！”  
　　“笑个屁啊你！我揍掉你的门牙，看你还敢笑我说话漏风！”  
　　但丁凶恶地举起了他的小拳头。  
　　维吉尔已经笑得上气不接下气，要扶着树才能站稳。但丁鼻子一皱，咬牙切齿地发出小动物发怒时特有的呼呼声扑到他身上，两个小家伙立刻在草地上滚成一团。直到把那片草皮都压平了，身上沾满绿色的草汁和泥渍，两兄弟才大字型摊开躺在地上看着天空。  
　　“好想过自由自在没人管的日子啊。”但丁喘着气说。  
　　“我觉得现在这样就挺好的。”维吉尔也喘着气，他偏头去看弟弟，没注意到天上的异状。  
　　一大群星椋鸟结队在天上飞行，像一片巨大的而柔软的丝绸在天空中飘动，但它们飞着飞着就突然消失不见，像是被什么隐形的东西吞噬掉了。  
　　“等我把那个……”差点就脱口而出，维吉尔刚要改口就看到旁边的但丁爬了起来。  
　　“你听到什么声音没有？”但丁问。  
　　“声音？”  
　　维吉尔闭上眼睛，侧过头用心去听，他听到一阵如闷鼓般的心跳声。那声音带来诡谲的恐惧，天塌一般让他呼吸困难，维吉尔不由自主地颤抖，四周的温度仿佛瞬间切换到了寒冷的冬季，细小的颗粒爬满了他裸露在外的皮肤，汗毛都清晰地竖立起来。  
　　这时一路小跑的但丁已经非常靠近栅栏了——那是庄园的边界，通常情况下不允许靠近的禁区。  
　　不知什么时候出现的三个红色的光点成等边倒三角排列，在半空中若隐若现。  
　　“不要过去！！！”维吉尔急得大喊，他想要追上但丁，但起身太快，绊到自己的脚就从坡上滚了下去。  
　　被草地里的石块草梗硌得浑身疼，根本来不及检查有没有受伤，维吉尔手忙脚乱地爬起来，一步一个踉跄地朝但丁跑去。  
　　可是还是太晚了。  
　　但丁好奇地向那三个光点伸出手，然后，原本什么都没有的天空突然出现了裂纹，裂纹迅速地延伸，像蛛网一样蔓延开来。  
　　天空开始像被击中的镜面一般破碎，像被搅乱的湖面一样扭曲，猩红的颜色从破碎扭曲的裂隙往外渗透。  
　　毫无征兆的，破碎的虚空中伸出一只巨大的爪子，关节肿大，皮肤像枯树皮一般黢黑发皱，饿虎似的带着一股腥风扑向但丁。  
　　但丁看呆了，完全忘记了闪躲，维吉尔一个箭步冲上去按倒弟弟就地一滚，躲开了怪手的第一次攻击。翻滚的过程中撞上栅栏，维吉尔感到后背一阵剧痛，胸口和脊椎关节发出脆响。  
　　稳住身体后，他抱着但丁坐起来。  
　　“哥，那是什么东西？！”但丁还没从震惊中恢复过来，他大声地问。  
　　“我也不知道！”  
　　维吉尔看了一眼家的方向，距离太远了，呼救完全无济于事。  
　　怎么办怎么办怎么办怎么办！实战这种东西，维吉尔想都没想过会来得这么快，他的小脑袋现在根本转不过来！  
　　腥风扑面，维吉尔迅速地将但丁拉回来挡在身后，向那只再次朝他们挥来的怪手丢了一支幻影剑。可是小孩子的攻击对于那只怪手来说就好像挠痒，毫无作用，它再一次向兄弟俩扑来。  
　　维吉尔推开但丁，两个人跌向相反的方向，他大吼：“但丁！跑！千万别被它抓住！”  
　　但丁听了维吉尔的话，立刻敏捷地做了个侧滚翻，爬起来往反方向跑去。  
　　维吉尔用的力气太大，滚得更远，几乎跌到坡下去。抓住地上的草茎才停住身体，手掌心被锋利的草叶割得都是细小的血口子。维吉尔呸掉嘴里的草叶，用手指在空中划了几下，看似胡乱划过的纹路首尾相接后亮起来，接着他的手里多出了一样东西——阎魔刀。  
　　是的，他终于得到了这把他心心念念了许多年的武器。只是它对于现在的维吉尔来说还太沉重，他甚至还没有完全学会如何去使用它，他也没有想过这么快就要用到它，但顾不得那么多了。  
　　“但丁！过来！”  
　　但丁听了没有转弯，而是直接转身冲向怪手，一跃从它的指缝间钻了过去。看到这一幕，维吉尔被吓出一身冷汗。要是被抓到就完了！真是的，胆子也太大了，怎么能这么胡来！  
　　维吉尔又丢了几支幻影剑吸引怪手的注意力，眼看着马上就要跑到了，但丁却被绊了一跤，追上来的怪手抓住了他的脚。维吉尔深吸一口气，像脱膛而出的子弹般瞬身冲了出去，跳起来的瞬间，他艰难地抽出这把超过自己身高长度的刀，抛掉刀鞘，双手握住刀柄向怪手砍去。  
　　接触到怪手的刹那，蓝光暴起，维吉尔和但丁同时被震飞出去，一起跌在远处的草地上。  
　　虽然维吉尔用得十分勉强，但阎魔刀毕竟不是一般的武器，这一击仍然斩掉了怪手的两根手指，可是刀尖却在触碰到那三个光点的时候崩裂。  
　　地面变得像饼干一样脆弱，不断塌陷撕裂，崩飞出去的刀尖跟刀鞘和塌陷的地面一起落进了扭曲的深渊里。  
　　“斯巴达——！”沙哑凶恶充满怒意的咆哮在空中响起，“我要杀了你这个混账东西！我要碾碎你的儿子！让你知道背叛我的下场！”  
　　LIMBO像吸水的海绵一样不断吸收侵蚀着正常的世界，施加过魔法的庄园的边界也已经变得模糊不清，带着栅栏的土块一片片崩落，漂浮在颜色艳丽的虚空之中。  
　　维吉尔咽了口带着甜腥味的口水，他知道那三个光点是谁，他更清楚自己不过是一只可以被他随便捏死的蚂蚁，现在能做的和要做的都只有逃而已。可是双脚止不住地发抖，拄着阎魔刀才能勉强站起来。他环顾四周，发现那只怪手只盯着但丁攻击，他看了一眼LIMBO侵蚀的方向，又看了一眼阎魔刀，他立刻明白了。  
　　“但丁！”  
　　但丁从怪手被砍掉的手指缝隙中躲过，维吉尔拖着剑趁这个空档跑到但丁身边，他说：“等下什么都别想，抓着我的手别放开。”  
　　但丁紧紧地握住此刻唯一能信任的人的手用力点了点头。  
　　手上的阎魔刀好像失去了重量，维吉尔无暇顾及它的变化，用它在空中划了一下。维吉尔看着裂隙有一瞬间的犹豫，但已经没有别的路给他们选了！  
　　维吉尔拉着但丁跳进裂隙的刹那，怪手从他们身后掠过。  
　　两人移动到了家门口的花园里，这里是两人平时的秘密基地，这也是维吉尔能移动的最远距离了。两人跌倒在茂密的灌木丛里，但丁小心地拨开枝叶往外看，一边急促地喘气一边问，“维、维吉尔，你知道，知道那是什么东西吗？”  
　　“哈……那，那就是要抓我们的人……”而且是我们的伯父哦。  
　　当然后面那句维吉尔没有说出来，他头疼欲裂，像是有人扯着他的头发把他不断地往墙上撞，用钉子钉他的脑髓。鼻子下面湿哒哒的，嘴里黏糊糊的，还有有很重的甜腥味，维吉尔伸手抹了一把鼻子，手上全是血。  
　　但丁一回头被维吉尔的样子吓到了，他按了按他的肩膀说：“你在这里别动，我去叫爸爸！很快就回来！”  
　　“别，别走……”  
　　外面不知道已经变成了什么样子，现在跑出去太危险了。根本叫不住冲动的弟弟，刚才勉强使用空间法术已经耗尽了他全部的力气，强行带走但丁更是让他的身体超负荷运转，巨大的压迫力顺着脊柱直窜向脑际，鼻血就无法控制地流了出来。  
　　维吉尔追出去没两步就倒在了地上，身体里的氧气已经在刚才的瞬间被榨干，只能靠在灌木丛上费力地呼吸，眼前的景物都出现了重影和模糊的花边。  
　　“傻啊你。”  
　　那个已经消失很久的声音又在脑海中响起，但大脑几近停摆的维吉尔无力再思考其他。  
　　  
　　在家的斯巴达和伊娃都已经察觉到了异样，两人第一时间出来到处寻找儿子。走到花园的时候，斯巴达看到已经被染成诡异红色的天空和同样被血染红的维吉尔。跑进花圃抱起儿子，检查他的身体。  
　　“维吉尔！有没有哪里受伤？但丁呢？”  
　　“……但丁……回家找你去了……”维吉尔紧紧地抓着爸爸的衣服，在他的白衬衫上留下小小的血手印，一张嘴血就流进嘴里。  
　　斯巴达托住维吉尔后脑勺：“你们没事就好。你先别说话，什么也别想，不然血是止不住的。”  
　　“……不。”维吉尔摇头，费力地撑起身体对爸爸说，“但丁，但丁被发现了……”  
　　维吉尔的话像一记重拳砸在胸口，斯巴达瞬间有种头晕目眩的感觉，他稳住心神问：“那你呢？”  
　　“应该没有。但是但丁，他碰了LIMBO……”鼻血不停顺着下巴往下流，维吉尔的衣领都被浸透了，“那，那个人知道他了，怎么办？他会不会，会不会被抓走？”  
　　“你别担心，我会想办法的，你现在乖乖的别说话。”斯巴达抱起维吉尔往回跑，跑了几步他就看到天上的裂痕已经蔓延了过来，正常的天空像被掀起的墙皮一样大片大片地脱落，大半个庄园都已经崩毁。  
　　这一天终于还是来了。  
　　斯巴达还没跑出花园，整个庄园就开始摇晃。  
　　“妈的！曼达斯这混蛋想把我拉进LIMBO……”斯巴达看了一眼家又看了一眼大门的方向，现在回家已经是一件非常不现实的事情，他逼迫自己做了一个艰难的决定，他对怀里的维吉尔说，“儿子，爸爸以前跟你说的那些话你都还记得吗？”  
　　维吉尔擦了擦鼻血点点头。  
　　斯巴达跑向了停在门口的车，发动之后用最快速度驶离了庄园，维吉尔跪在副驾驶位上，紧紧地抓着靠背看着身后的世界在不断地崩坏扭曲，一股执着的力量在追逐着他们。  
　　“爸爸，妈妈和但丁怎么办？”维吉尔的声音里带着哭腔，但是他硬是把眼泪忍了回去，他已经分不清楚嘴里是血的苦味还是眼泪的苦味。  
　　“我要先把你送走，你不能再被发现了。”斯巴达紧握着方向盘。  
　　“可是！”  
　　“没有什么可是！”斯巴达用力砸了一下方向盘，“你只要记住我说的话就可以了！其他的……你不用管。”他强迫自己深呼吸，他接着说，“时间不多，我就捡重点的说。为了能让你像人类的孩子一样正常地在人类社会里生活，我会暂时封印你的记忆。这个封印会随着你年龄的增长而减弱，但终有一天它会完全解开，你会想起一切。”  
　　“那但丁呢，他不和我一起吗？”  
　　“他被发现了，这打乱了我的计划，为了你们的安全，不能让你们在一起了。”  
　　维吉尔松开了抓着靠背的手，转过身缩在座位上低下了头。  
　　“你恢复记忆之后，你就回到家里寻找我们给你们留下的东西，然后你再想办法找到你弟弟，帮他恢复记忆，把一切都告诉他。当然，如果他还活着的话。”斯巴达说这句话的时候顿了一下，他感觉自己的心像被刀割一样疼。  
　　“我知道了，你教我的一切我都记得很清楚，不会忘记。”维吉尔捏紧了拳头，捏得指节发白。“我会杀了曼达斯，不惜一切代价。”  
　　维吉尔说那句话的时候，身上散发出的阴冷让斯巴达打了个寒战。  
　　希望我的决定是正确的。听到由远及近数量众多的警车鸣笛声，斯巴达沉下心，猛地将油门一踩到底，拐入另一条路。  
　　城市，就在眼前了。


	9. Chapter 9

　　微风吹开了薄荷绿的窗帘，阳光透过玻璃照在维吉尔脸上，他皱起眉头，幼细的眉毛拧在一起，睫毛微微颤动。他慢慢地睁开眼睛，映入眼中的是素色的天花板，房间里摆放着乳白色的家具，带着细微凸起的淡绿色墙纸看不出是什么花纹，空气里有一股消毒水的味道。  
　　完全陌生的房间。  
　　接着门开了，维吉尔听到一个女人因为惊喜而拉高音调的声音。  
　　“宝贝，你终于醒了！”  
　　维吉尔呆呆地看着出现在眼前的陌生金发女人，一脸疑惑。  
　　女人放下手里的水杯，抓住维吉尔的手激动地说：“我是妈妈呀。”  
　　“妈……妈？”这时维吉尔才发现自己什么都想不起来，他咽了口口水紧张地看着她，把手从她手里抽回来，拉起被子盖到胸口，摇了摇头说，“我，我不认识你。”  
　　女人的表情立刻变了，她看上去很受伤，眼泪一下子就冒出来，在她的眼眶里打转。一个西装革履的男人走进来，他抱住女人，在她耳边小声地说了几句话，女人点了点头，擦掉眼泪。  
　　男人看上去很严肃，笑起来却很温柔。  
　　“儿子，你半年前出了很严重的车祸，医生说你可能会忘记很多事情。”男人保持着他的微笑，“不过没关系，一切都会好起来的，我们会一直陪着你。”  
　　维吉尔还是警惕地看着他们，他想不起来自己在醒来之前的所有一切，包括自己的名字。所以很多，是多少？  
　　“我是谁？我想不起自己的名字。”  
　　男人弯下腰来看着维吉尔，他的眼睛笑得弯起来，他说：“你叫吉尔维，我们的独子。”　　  
  
  
　　时间过得很快，维吉尔用全新的身份在人类的世界里生活了已经快两年。他渐渐适应了因为记忆缺失带来的困难，却始终无法真正融入这个世界，他感觉整个世界都在拒绝他，排斥他。　　  
　　学校组织参观科学中心，维吉尔远远地站在队伍的末尾，他对那些‘低龄’的东西已经毫无兴趣，领队老师的解说让他犯困。  
　　几个隔壁班的男孩子聚在一起小声议论着维吉尔，还用手指指点点。  
　　“看，那个怪胎在那里诶，要不要等下找他玩玩？”  
　　“我上周用刀子在他胳膊上划的那个口子已经好了，连疤都没留，你们说的没错，他真的是个怪胎。”  
　　“这里不是科技中心么，我们去告诉他们这里有个怪物让他们来抓好不好啊？”  
　　“好主意！”  
　　维吉尔咬着嘴唇，拳头捏得指节发白。他深吸了一口气，把帽檐压低，盖住自己的眼睛，转身走进新一批参观的人群里，趁老师不注意从安全出口离开了。  
　　摆脱那些恼人的视线和嘈杂的环境，维吉尔感觉松了一口气，他把校服的领结扯下来塞进书包里，解开衬衫的第一颗扣子，好好地做了个深呼吸。至于会不会被打小报告，他此刻已经懒得去管了。  
　　还有一些闲余的时间，平静下来的维吉尔漫无目的地在街上闲逛，路边的橱窗里展示着最新款的平板电脑，吸引了他的目光。但很快，他的视线聚焦在橱窗的玻璃上。  
　　维吉尔看着自己的倒影，即使背光，蓝灰色的虹膜也闪烁着异于常人的光芒，瞳孔盯得久了好像就会陷进那个黑色的深渊。视线下移，受伤破裂的嘴角又红又肿，维吉尔以为自己没有任何表情，但眼神中的愤怒出卖了他，他把帽子压得更低，抓着书包的背带，低头快步往下一个公车站走去。  
　　接连好几个车站都没有回家的班次，维吉尔开始有些担心，但他不想打电话叫父母来接。他曾试着像其他小孩一样与父母亲近，但隔在他们之间的那堵无形的墙令他望而却步，甚至连‘爸爸’‘妈妈’都很难叫出口。  
　　并不是我想这样的，一定都是失忆的错。他这样想。  
　　失去的记忆一直是他的心病，他试图在家中寻找一切与自己相关的东西，可是家里竟然连相册都没有，所有的线索都像记忆一样消失不见，自己的身体也完全不像出过车祸的样子。可每当问起来，父母总是顾左右而言他，只字不提从前的事。久而久之，他便不再问了，把所有的疑问默默地放在心里。  
　　他们是为了我好，或许那并不是什么值得回想起来的记忆，或许我……真的是个怪物。维吉尔对自己说。  
　　又过了一个路口，一座巨大的巴洛克式建筑出现在维吉尔眼前，它美丽宏伟，是这里的地标建筑，但维吉尔觉得它黑暗阴冷，看上去就像一座会闹鬼的房子。  
　　路过门口的时候，他好奇地看了一眼铁艺大门上嵌着的名字——圣拉弥亚孤儿院（St Lamia's Orphanage）。  
　　“……奇怪的地方。”  
　　拉弥亚，希腊神话中残杀吞食幼童的女妖。这名字就让维吉尔不寒而栗，他想不明白孤儿院为什么会用一个专吃小孩的怪物来命名，这太不吉利了不是吗？  
　　维吉尔抬起头，视线越过铁制的大门停留在三楼的窗户上，他突然感到强烈的心慌和忐忑不安，身体不受控制地打冷颤，手臂上冒起了一粒粒细小的鸡皮疙瘩。  
　　被人注视的感觉！  
　　难道这里真的闹鬼？这么想着，维吉尔抓着书包的背带，迈开腿奔跑起来。  
　　“嘿！那边那个家伙！”  
　　维吉尔头也不回地往前跑，在快要离开孤儿院地界的时候，他听到有人叫他，大概是叫他。  
　　他停下脚步回头，看见一个跟自己差不多大的男孩子被卡在了铁栅栏上，他用力挣扎蹬腿，看起来就像掉进猎人陷阱里的小动物。  
　　“你叫我？”维吉尔指着自己问他。  
　　“这里除了你还有谁啊！哎呦，快拉我出来！”男孩用手撑着两边的铁条，努力想把自己被卡住的屁股给挪出来，但是这个姿势让他使不上劲。  
　　维吉尔走过去抓住他的手，像是冬天穿毛衣时产生了静电一样，触碰到对方的瞬间，一种难以形容的奇怪感觉从身体里涌出来。那个男孩子似乎也感觉到了什么，他们俩就这么傻愣愣地看着对方，直到远处传来的脚步声和叫骂声把他们从另一个世界里拉回来。  
　　“快点快点！他们要找到我了！”男孩紧紧抓着维吉尔的手，呲牙咧嘴地往外挤。  
　　突然就变成了一条船上的蚂蚱，维吉尔不由地也紧张起来，他拉着但丁的手，一只脚蹬在墙上用力往外拉。  
　　“他肯定就在附近！”  
　　“喂！用力啊！”男孩压低了声音催促道。  
　　维吉尔双手抓住他的胳膊，两只脚都蹬到墙上，闭眼咬牙用力一拔，男孩终于从栅栏的缝隙里逃脱。因为惯性，他整个人飞出来扑在维吉尔身上，两个人抱在一起在地上滚了好几圈。维吉尔的帽子掉了，他银色的头发露出来，在阳光下格外扎眼。  
　　“看！他在那里！抓住他！”穿着油腻腻的围裙拿着菜刀的胖男人带着两个伙计朝这边跑了过来。  
　　男孩厌恶地皱了皱鼻子，捡起维吉尔的帽子，抓住他的手腕把他从地上拉起来。  
　　“快跑！”  
　　根本来不及做出其他反应，维吉尔只能被男孩拉着一路飞奔。奔跑的过程中，胸口好像烧起来了似的，心脏难受得厉害，几乎要喘不过气来，好几次他都想甩开男孩的手，但是被牢牢抓着，怎么也甩不掉。  
　　男孩就像一只充满活力的小豹子，带着毫无经验的同伴躲避敌人的追击。他们撞翻了花店摆在门口的水壶和待剪的花束，吓到了趴在路边休息的狗和贵妇怀里的猫，奔跑带起的风将报纸刮起来盖到了正在喝咖啡的老人脸上，维吉尔一边跑一边上气不接下气地说着抱歉。不看红绿灯，冒着被车撞到的危险横穿马路，在司机的咒骂声中从滚烫的车前盖旁边擦过时，男孩还不忘冲司机做个鬼脸，惹得暴躁的司机狂按喇叭。  
　　穿过几条街之后，男孩和维吉尔跑进一条脏乱的小巷，手脚并用爬过超过成年人身高的杂物堆，男孩拨开角落里沾着不明污渍的旧雨布，把维吉尔塞进去之后自己也窝进去，然后小心地拉好雨布，这一切都是那么的熟练。  
　　脚步声越来越近，男孩和维吉尔都紧张起来，他们捂住自己的嘴巴，屏住呼吸不敢发出一点声音，狭小的空间里只有彼此剧烈的心跳在胸腔和缺氧的大脑里轰鸣。维吉尔看向旁边的男孩，他的胳膊挨着自己的，汗水让彼此的皮肤紧紧地贴在一起，这种心惊胆战的感觉总觉得很熟悉。  
　　那个胖厨师和他的伙计翻了一阵子，没有发现但丁的踪迹，倒是让老鼠蟑螂四处逃窜，在他们的脚面上爬来爬去。  
　　“妈的，那个臭小子！下次抓到他一定活剥了他的皮！”胖厨师用他的脏皮鞋恶狠狠地碾碎了一只蟑螂之后带着他的伙计走了。  
　　脚步声消失后又安静了差不多十分钟，男孩才敢掀开雨布出来透气。  
　　“呼……差一点就被抓到了，真险啊。”男孩说着用手背抹了抹额头的汗水，让他原本就脏兮兮的脸更花了。  
　　维吉尔也掀开雨布皱着鼻子也从散发着臭味的角落里站起来，男孩转身想拉他一把，这时他才发现自己的救命恩人有着一头亮眼的银发。他看得愣住了，握紧了手里维吉尔的帽子忘记了还给他。  
　　维吉尔知道他在看什么，每个人第一次看到都是这样的反应，他已经习惯了，一言不发的从男孩手里拿过自己的帽子，拍了拍灰尘戴上。  
　　两人又慢慢地从杂物堆上爬过去，走到巷口的时候，男孩还小心翼翼地探头张望，确认那些人真的不在了才松口气。  
　　“他们为什么追你？”维吉尔一边问一边从裤兜里掏出手帕来擦身上沾到的污渍。  
　　男孩笑了，咧开嘴可以看到他的犬齿掉了一颗，配着他脏兮兮的脸，样子看起来有点好笑。  
　　“就……我肚子饿了去他们厨房里找点吃的呗，然后不小心被他们发现了。”男孩摊开双手得意地说，“我顺便把死老鼠放进他们的汤锅里了。”  
　　“…………”  
　　男孩强大的回答让维吉尔不知道该怎么接话，他把手帕弄脏的一面朝内叠起来放回口袋里，检查了一下身上的衣服，还好，并没有沾上太多污秽的气味。  
　　“啊！”男孩突然大叫一声。  
　　“怎么了？”维吉尔抬起头看着他问。  
　　“我把面包弄丢了！”  
　　“面包？”  
　　“刚才在厨房的时候顺手拿的，这下白忙了。”男孩扁嘴踹了一脚地上已经被踩得瘪得不能再瘪的易拉罐，“等他们回去告我一状，我明天都别想吃饭了，多半还会被关起来挨顿打。”  
　　“你爸妈这么凶？”维吉尔看到男孩裸露的胳膊和腿上很多青紫的淤血和大大小小的擦伤，膝盖和手肘上还有创可贴。  
　　男孩大概是没料到维吉尔会这么问，他愣了一下露出无所谓的表情，耸耸肩说：“我没有爸妈。”  
　　附近就是圣拉弥亚孤儿院，维吉尔大概猜到男孩的情况了，他没有继续问下去。  
　　“对不起。”他诚恳地道歉。  
　　“啊，没事，反正我也不记得他们是谁了。”男孩双手交叉放在脑后，大跨步地往外走。  
　　维吉尔追上男孩，抓着他的胳膊跟他说：“你跟我来。”  
　　“干什么？”虽然不太明白，不过男孩还是跟在维吉尔的身后一起跑出了小巷。  
　　维吉尔记得刚才逃跑的时候有在隔壁街看到一家快餐店，凭着模糊的记忆，他很快找到了那家店。  
　　他走到外卖窗口，扒着窗台对玻璃里面那个大学生模样的服务员说：“你好，请给我两个加大的牛肉汉堡和一杯大杯的可乐。”  
　　年轻的服务员一开始没看到顾客在哪里，伸出头去看才发现是一个小男孩踮着脚站在外面，他笑着说：“好的，稍等。”  
　　过了几分钟，服务员贴心地拎着纸袋，把手尽可能地伸出窗口递到维吉尔面前。  
　　“谢谢。”维吉尔接过纸袋，把钱放在服务员手里。  
　　维吉尔拿着汉堡走回坐在路边长凳上的男孩身边，把袋子递给他。  
　　“吃吧。”  
　　男孩毫不客气地接过纸袋就拿出汉堡咬了一大口，被刚出锅的肉饼烫得直吐舌头。维吉尔看他的样子就知道他是真的饿了，不难想象他过的是什么日子，那个孤儿院还真是没有辜负它的名字。  
　　“你别急，两个都是你的。”  
　　“你不吃吗？”男孩嚼着生菜和牛肉问。  
　　“我不饿。”  
　　“你人真不错。”男孩笑起来的样子很可爱，“你叫什么名字？”  
　　“吉尔维。你呢？”  
　　男孩把可乐喝得西里咕噜响，“但丁。”  
　　“但……丁……”维吉尔若有所思地念着男孩的名字，总觉得哪里不太对。  
　　但丁张大嘴又咬了一口汉堡，肉汁和美乃滋的混合物从他的嘴角流下来，维吉尔撑开纸袋在里面翻找纸巾，男孩注意到了他嘴角的伤口，他从刚才起就一直很在意。  
　　“你被人打了？”但丁问。  
　　“没有，是我不小心……”  
　　但丁快速地把嘴里的东西咽下去，打断了维吉尔的回答，“谁摔跤会摔成这样啊，你当我傻？这明显是被人打的，我太了解了。”  
　　“……”维吉尔抿了下嘴唇没说话，默默地把找到的纸巾递给但丁。  
　　但丁又咬了一大口，胡乱嚼了嚼，他拍着胸脯说：“谁干的？你告诉我，我去帮你打回来！”  
　　看着但丁义愤填膺的样子，一直绷着脸的维吉尔忍不住笑起来。  
　　“你笑什么，别看我这样，我打架很厉害的！”但丁弯起胳膊，把袖子挽起来向维吉尔展示自己‘强壮的’肱二头肌。  
　　维吉尔彻底笑出了声，但丁不爽他又没办法，只好踹他一脚，然后继续吃自己的免费汉堡。  
　　笑够了，维吉尔从书包里拿出创可贴，他撩起但丁的T恤，贴在他腰和胯骨上被铁栅栏擦破的地方。  
　　但丁吸着可乐，他眼睛瞄到维吉尔的书包里还有很多创可贴和消毒湿巾，他想这家伙在他的学校过得也不怎么好吧，因为他的头发吗？总有些人不喜欢特别的东西呢，那是嫉妒。  
　　但丁歪头看着维吉尔，他干干净净的真好看。  
　　“你经常弄得满身是伤么，阿姨都不管的？”维吉尔问。  
　　但丁眨了眨眼睛说：“她们不打人就不错了，实话说我还蛮怕进那个房间的，黑漆漆的还很臭。”看到维吉尔担心的眼神，他忍不住摆出大度的样子接着说，“这些都是小意思啦，反正过个两天就好了，很快的！”  
　　“……你的伤都好得很快吗？”维吉尔的眼睛在闪光。  
　　“是啊，就上个月吧，跟那个谁打架，把盘子摔破了，手被划了好长一道口子，三天就好了~”但丁咬着吸管，向维吉尔展示自己完好的手臂，两条小肉腿在空中晃荡，“你看，一点事都没有。”  
　　“哦，这样啊，好厉害。”维吉尔握住了自己的胳膊，他偷偷地开心起来，原来有人跟自己一样，自己并不是别人口中的怪胎，只是他们少见多怪。  
　　太阳渐渐逼近地平线，阳光的颜色转成了更温暖的橙红色，维吉尔安静地看着但丁吃完最后一口汉堡。  
　　远处钟楼上的钟响了起来，敲了五下。  
　　维吉尔收拾了一下背起书包，对但丁说：“已经很晚了，我要回去了，你知道七十七路的车站在哪里吗？”  
　　“唔，好像就在这附近吧，我带你去。”但丁在衣服上擦了擦手上的油渍，从长凳上跳下来。  
  
　　车站只隔了两个街区，他们很快就走到了。途中但丁消灭了另一个汉堡和剩下的半杯可乐，撑得他打了个满足的饱嗝，小肚子都鼓了起来。  
　　但丁一遍又一遍地叮嘱维吉尔，如果有人欺负他一定要来找他帮忙。维吉尔就笑着说你还是先顾好你自己吧，那些人还打不死我。但丁撇了撇嘴，用手肘顶了一下维吉尔。维吉尔往旁边一歪，笑得更厉害了。  
　　七十七路车到站了，比想象的要快很多。  
　　上车后，维吉尔发现自己竟然有些不舍得离开。自从失去记忆之后他从没跟谁这么亲近过，他觉得这个世界上除了父母外都是讨厌他的人，只有那个脏兮兮的男孩子是特例。明明是第一次见面却觉得很熟悉，也没有奇怪东西隔在他们中间，他喜欢和他在一起的感觉，自然得好像他们就是同一个人。  
　　维吉尔握了握手，那股麻麻的感觉好像还在。他扒着车窗把头伸出窗外，看到但丁站在路边向自己挥手，他也冲他挥了挥手。  
　　公车离站的那一刻，维吉尔坐回椅子里露出失落的表情，他知道以后可能再也见不到了。不过转念一想，这么大个孤儿院又不会凭空消失，下次再来就是了。  
　　维吉尔抱着书包迅速地调整了心情，开始为自己编造一个回家后需要报告的迟到和‘走失’的理由。  
  
　　  
  
　　漫长而寂静的走廊，梧桐树叶在地板上投下摇晃的影子，但丁抱着足球站在走廊的尽头，在金色的阳光里咧着嘴笑，他伸长了胳膊向远处的维吉尔用力挥手。  
　　胸口像是被塞进了一只兴奋的小鹿，维吉尔满心欢喜地向但丁跑去，可是不论他怎样奔跑，他与但丁的距离都没有丝毫缩短。他停下脚步，来不及疑惑，周围的一切就快速向后推进。  
　　世界被撕裂，阳光明媚的走廊骤然变作阴暗可怖的孤儿院，血红的天空乌云密布，血红的光从墙上的每一扇窗户里透出来，玻璃后黑影憧憧，空气中弥漫起腐臭的味道。  
　　维吉尔陷入强烈的危机感中，黑暗里潜伏着的东西让他感到害怕。  
　　但丁身后孤儿院的大门突然打开，数不清的乌鸦像黑雾一样从里面喷涌而出，它们像饥饿的秃鹫般在但丁头顶盘旋，发出令人毛骨悚然的叫声。  
　　恐惧令维吉尔止步不前，明知自己应该冲上去救他却迈不开腿，然后眼睁睁地看着那些呱呱乱叫的乌鸦化作一张黑色的巨网将但丁淹没。  
　　但丁被乌鸦吞没的瞬间，维吉尔感觉自己好像裂开了，有一部分自己疯狂地挣扎着想要从身体里出来。他惨叫着跪倒在地上，抓着胸口蜷缩起身体。后背传来剧烈地刺痛，像是有人在用刀在划用烙铁在烫。  
　　维吉尔抽搐着，体力渐渐耗尽，像一条搁浅的鱼一样瘫软在地上。  
　　但丁的足球缓缓地滚过来。  
　　它越来越慢，越来越慢。  
　　它终于要停下来。  
　　它停在维吉尔眼前，最后转过来的却是但丁流着血的脸，他张开嘴，发出痛苦嘶哑的声音——  
　　哥哥，你为什么不救我？  
　　  
　　维吉尔猛地睁开眼睛惊醒过来，冷汗浸透了他的睡衣。  
　　他坐在床上发呆，直到冰冷的衣服让他打了一个寒颤，他才下床开灯，从衣柜里找了一件干净的T恤准备换上。  
　　维吉尔脱掉睡衣，他发现穿衣镜里的自己有些不对劲。  
　　“这是什么？”维吉尔微微转身看着镜子里自己的后背，两片肩胛骨中间有一个奇怪的图案。  
　　维吉尔伸手摸了摸，它凹凸不平地嵌在自己的皮肤里。噩梦里的场景一闪而过，脖子上的项链好像收紧了，他又有些喘不过气来。  
　　看着背上那仿佛恶魔骨翼般的图腾，他又颤抖着摸上去确认了一遍。  
　　……不是梦。  
　　但丁的声音又在维吉尔脑海里响起，他抓着自己的项链大口地吸气。  
　　“哥哥……”  
　　链坠在维吉尔手里闪烁了微弱的蓝光，然而他并没有发现。  
　　  
　　维吉尔再也睡不着，在床上辗转反侧，他满脑子都是那个叫但丁的男孩子。他有许多的疑惑，他的直觉告诉他，只要找到但丁就会有答案。可是他现在迫切地想知道，哪怕只有一点点与这些奇怪的事相关的线索都好。  
　　于是他下床打开电脑，在搜索引擎中输入了‘圣拉弥亚孤儿院’。  
　　WIKI词条上只是简单介绍了这家孤儿院是八十年前建成的，是由一个不具名的男人创办。  
　　没有什么有意义的内容，维吉尔又回到搜索页面，输入了‘但丁’。  
　　首先看到的词条便是《神曲》的作者‘但丁·阿利盖里’，他对这本书的名字有印象。维吉尔点开链接，快速地拉动滚动条，很快一个名字跳进他的视野。  
　　“维吉尔？”一股强烈的紧迫感让维吉尔精神一振，“吉尔维……我的名字倒过来就是维吉尔……啊……”  
　　维吉尔抱着自己的头，许多模糊的影像出现在眼前，它们不停地变化、闪烁、重新排列，他感觉自己好像要想起什么来了，可是它们又全都堵在出口互不相让，撑得他头疼不已。  
　　空气里有种急躁的东西，维吉尔咬着自己的嘴唇如坐针毡，食指不停地抠着鼠标。  
　　他一秒都不能等了。  
　　维吉尔换上校服，随意地整理了一下自己，抓起书包就离开了家。他没有去学校，他要去找但丁。  
  
　　只是等维吉尔来到圣拉弥亚孤儿院的街区，却没能找到那个会闹鬼的华丽建筑，他只看到一片被黄色隔离带圈起来还在冒烟的漆黑的废墟。  
　　警车和消防车将四周的街道围得水泄不通。  
　　他走到一个看上去已经相当疲倦的警察身边，拉了拉他的衣袖，用干巴巴的声音问：“警官，请问这里发生了什么？”  
　　警察看到是个小孩子就蹲下来，有些为难地看着他，不知道自己把如此残酷的事实说给一个孩子听是否恰当。  
　　“拜托你，请告诉我！”维吉尔抓着警察的衣服急切地恳求道。  
　　警察看他认真的样子并不像开玩笑，他犹豫了一下之后叹了口气问到：“你有朋友在这里吗？”  
　　维吉尔点了点头。  
　　像是怕维吉尔听了自己的话会经受不住打击一样，警察握住了维吉尔的胳膊，然后轻声地说：“昨天晚上孤儿院发生了爆炸，所有的孩子都死了……”  
　　维吉尔愣愣地看着警察，一句话也说不出来。　　  
  
　　维吉尔不知道自己是怎么离开的，身体好像被抽走了所有力气，他从没觉得早晨的太阳有这般耀眼和炽烈，自己就像是走在熔炉里，很快就要化作一团蒸汽。  
　　噩梦怎么可能是真的呢，难道是某种预示吗？  
　　头又痛起来。  
　　维吉尔突然很想哭，他紧紧地攥着自己的裤子，用力地掐自己的腿，想把那股莫名的悲伤赶走。  
　　恍如梦境般的片段出现在维吉尔眼前：比印象中更加幼小的但丁站在自己面前，他拿着短剑，笑比阳光还要灿烂。  
　　“维吉尔，我们是最棒的组合。”  
　　“是啊，天生一对。”  
　　“你用的词太难懂了。”  
　　“是你笨。”  
　　“信不信我揍你。”  
　　“我好怕哦。”  
　　但丁的拳头轻轻地落在维吉尔胸口，日光越来越亮，但丁整个人都陷进了白色的光里，维吉尔只能看见他的嘴唇微微扇动，听不见他到底说了什么。  
　　“别走……”  
　　维吉尔撞上了挡在自己身前的阴影，贴着那个人的身体就无法控制地往下滑，那个人接住他，将他抱了起来。  
　　维吉尔用最后的力气抬起头，熟悉的脸孔让他抓住那个人的胳膊脱口而出。  
　　“……父亲……”  
　　话音刚落，维吉尔就晕倒在斯巴达怀里。

  
  
　　“即使这样将你们分开，你们都还能相遇。果然……”  
　　“父亲，我好疼。”  
　　“对不起，孩子。”  
　　“……父亲……但丁会死的……”  
　　“……”  
　　“……您不能这样做……”  
　　“……”  
　　“……我真的好痛……求您……不要……”  
　　“……”  
　　“……我不想……忘掉但丁……不用忘掉……也可以的……”  
　　“对不起。”  
　　“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——”


	10. Chapter 10

　　维吉尔又在闹钟响起之前醒来，他按掉闹钟，下床拉开窗帘，明亮的光让他不由自主地眯起了眼睛。  
　　今天的天气不错，常年笼罩在城市上空的雾霾竟然难得地稀薄了许多。阳光从云层的缝隙里投射下来，被切割成一缕缕金线，在远处大楼的玻璃外墙上折射出绚丽的光点，粉橙色的朝霞映着光显现出一种极度迷幻的色彩。  
　　这不奇怪。这座城本身就是一个巨大的瘾君子，它所吸食的毒品正是人类的灵魂。  
　　维吉尔拿起遥控器打开电视机，调到LCTV，早间新闻的女主播今天穿了一套灰绿的套装，配了蜜桃珊瑚色的口红，依旧如故的亲和。维吉尔注意到她的耳环，跟整体完全不符的夜店风格。他轻哼了一声，调高音量，放下遥控器走进浴室。  
　　他站在莲蓬头下面，让热水从头顶淌下，慢慢地在仍有些疲倦的身体上施展令人放松的魔法。昨晚他睡得不安稳，实际上他这些日子都睡得不太好。有‘工作’上的原因，更多是因为但丁。  
　　是的，他终于找到了他，但还没有到见他的最佳时机。  
　　从孩提时代分开到现在，他们有十三年没见了，他现在却只能在狭小的监视器屏幕里看着他，每天就这样看着他，依旧像梦一样不真实。有时半夜从梦中醒来，他会忍不住打开电视机，切换到监控画面，看到他在才能安心。  
　　他对女人的品味还是不错的，就是有点太频繁了。总是会‘不小心’看到一些深夜节目，久而久之，维吉尔忍不住开始对着弟弟带回去的女人评头论足。虽然过得一塌糊涂，倒是十分懂得享受的家伙，维吉尔感到自己的担心似乎是多余的。  
　　维吉尔裹上浴巾出来，大致把头发吹干，用手指随意地梳理了一下。接着把刮胡泡均匀地涂在下巴上，小心地操纵着刮胡刀，仔细清理着那些新长出来的细密的胡茬。  
　　擦干净泡沫，维吉尔仔细地审视着镜子里的自己，还算精神，就是眼神有些阴沉。他扯起嘴角笑了笑，然后就真的笑了出来，笑得低下了头。  
　　愉快的心情让血液在皮肤下涌动，体温逐渐升高，停留在皮肤表面的水珠都消失了。维吉尔感到有些渴，走到门口，床上的手机就响了起来。  
　　他回到卧室，捞起手机接了电话。  
　　“醒着？”那边的人问。  
　　“你什么时候见过我这个点还在睡觉？”维吉尔到厨房里给自己倒了杯水。  
　　“我以为度假就是应该好好享受，睡个懒觉什么的。”  
　　维吉尔靠在餐桌上，喝了一口水说：“谁告诉你我是去度假了。”  
　　“不是度假，难不成是畏罪潜逃？你犯了什么事，现在跑了，拉我来顶罪？！”  
　　“所以，你是愿意当这个替罪羊呢，还是要放弃那10%的股份？”  
　　“你这是在威胁我吗？”  
　　“我可没不让你选。”  
　　“唉，我说真的，你就这么放心把整个公司交给我，就不怕我搞砸了？”  
　　“汤米，我们认识这么多年了，你有让我失望过吗？”维吉尔把剩下的水一饮而尽，冰凉的液体滑过喉咙进入空荡荡的胃里，他开始思索早餐要吃些什么。  
　　汤米在电话那头叹了口气，“既然你都这么说了，我还能怎么办呢，我都卖给你了。”  
　　“这么早打电话给我是有什么事吗？”维吉尔看了一眼墙上的挂画，手指沿着杯沿画圈，把话题转回了重点。  
　　“噢，我差点把正事忘了。你知道凯尔·莱德想收购你那个项目的事吧？”  
　　“知道，”维吉尔弹了一下杯子挑起眉毛，“事情有变？”  
　　“我们不是拒绝了吗？现在他们突然开始大量收购我们的股票。不过你是不是早就料到了？所以才放得那么少。”  
　　“那是饵，不用管。最近低调一些，可以适当的推掉一些客户，甚至停掉也没关系。他就是想要那个代码而已，这个简单，你给他一段就好。U盘在我办公室的保险箱里，密码你知道的。这样，他暂时不会来烦你了，你也可以轻松一点。”  
　　“那还是继续做空他们的股票？”  
　　“有钱干嘛不赚？”  
　　“你这次玩得太大了。你还缺钱吗，要赚多少你才会满足？”  
　　“我第一次见人嫌钱多的，我赚得多不就等于你赚得多。”  
　　“我是怕你有命赚钱没命花！他们的势力你不是不清楚，拖着对我们不利，你又跑出去不知道在做什么，也不跟我说。要不是看在我们这么多年朋友的份上，我真的不想帮你。你不要命，我还要呢。”  
　　维吉尔听到了汤米熟悉的咬笔杆的声音，“对不起，我有我的苦衷，这阵子要辛苦你了。”他打开冰箱，拿起一颗生菜，好像有些不新鲜了，他踩着垃圾桶的踏板，把那颗蔫了的球形蔬菜扔进去，“再坚持一下，事情很快就会有结果。”  
　　“老板。”汤米的声音认真起来。  
　　“嗯？”  
　　“有几成把握？”  
　　“十成。”  
　　“那我就静候佳音。”  
　　“嗯。”  
　　“别死了。”  
　　“哈哈哈，好。”  
　　挂断电话，维吉尔手指敲打着桌面，早餐不打算动火了，他不想弄得一身油烟味。  
　　简单地吃了两片烤面包，换了衣服，梳好头发，咖啡正好凉到了最合适的温度。他端着咖啡走到电视机跟前，调了几个台，新闻节目都还没有变化。  
　　“天都亮了，还没动作？”维吉尔疑惑地微微皱了皱眉，把电视机调成监控画面，十二个小格子显示在屏幕上，他按了一下第一排左二的画面，小格子立刻放大填充满了整个电视机。  
　　但丁正四仰八叉地躺在他的床上，地上散落着女人的内衣。  
　　维吉尔撑着太阳穴摇了摇头。  
　　恢复成十二格的画面，右下的小格子里他注意到了不寻常的东西。他放大画面，看到平静的海面上划出一道诡异的波澜，像是有一条隐形的船在行驶。  
　　他转身掀开被子，找到自己的另一支手机。  
　　“凯特，你在但丁附近吗？”  
　　“嗯，离他的拖车不到500米。”  
　　“马上过去把他叫起来，‘猎人’来了！”  
　　“我这就去。”  
　　“你也小心一点。”  
　　“嗯。”  
　　维吉尔把手撑在电视机上，身体掠过一阵细微的颤抖，然后很快消失了。  
　　“冷静，维吉尔，冷静。”  
　　看着监视画面中醒来的但丁，维吉尔微笑起来。  
　　“我们马上就能见面了。”


	11. Chapter 11

　　腐朽破败的旧城区总是一片阴霾，太阳好像永远不会露头，人人都低头走路，谁看谁都不怀好意，这样的环境总会滋养出一些不安的因子。  
　　维吉尔拄着阎魔刀站在教会旧大堂的正中，他惊讶地发现自己竟然忍住了抖腿，他觉得自己有点奇怪，这没什么，毕竟在来基地的路上已经差点把帽子忘在出租车上。  
　　铁闸门缓缓打开，但丁跟在凯特身后吊儿郎当地走进来，他的外套都快要挂不住了，随时都有从肩上滑下去的可能。维吉尔那种给他拉拉好的冲动，在见到本人后变得更加强烈。  
　　凯特曾对维吉尔说，你跟你弟弟长的一点都不像，你们真的是双胞胎？确定不是找错人了？她是认真的。  
　　维吉尔怀疑过许多事，惟独这件例外。他跟但丁从小就没有过‘照镜子’的体验，他们并不需要用外貌来确认这件事，维吉尔的心比谁都更清楚这一点，他相信他的兄弟也是如此。  
　　但是，他显然忘了恢复记忆的人只有他而已。  
　　“难以置信……！”肾上腺素高得超过正常水平，维吉尔三秒后才意识到自己把心里话说了出来，他庆幸自己站了个好位置，但丁应该看不见他的表情，“但丁，真的是你吗？”  
　　但丁耸了耸肩，不置可否。  
　　“你不记得我了？”又是说完才意识到自己的问题有多白痴，真是站了个好位置。  
　　“是啊。”如果是在其他场合，但丁会觉得这个人的搭讪技巧实在是烂得让人着急，小孩子都不会用这样的开场白了。不过自己阅人无数，遇到个把怪人也不是不可能。  
　　维吉尔难得地运行出错，进入下一个语句竟然花了超过十秒的时间，一边的凯特突然有点担心这会面要搞砸，她想到维吉尔第一次在监视器中发现但丁时的样子，看来这跟他预期的有些不太一样。  
　　“小时候的事你还记得多少？”维吉尔问。  
　　“不太多，他们跟我说我七岁的时候得了脑膜炎，然后就啥都不记得了。”但丁说，“干嘛问这个？”  
　　谢天谢地，话题终于进入正轨了。凯特想。  
　　“有人跟我说我出了一场车祸导致我失忆了，也是在七岁。”  
　　“所以你想说什么？”  
　　“脑膜炎是一种人类的疾病，但你不是人，但丁。”维吉尔终于从阴影里走出来，径直走到但丁面前，“所有的一切就是一场骗局，你被蒙在鼓里。因为某些原因，你的过去也被隐藏起来了。”  
　　但丁紧紧盯着维吉尔，看着他的脸，看着他银色的头发，想着他刚才的问题，脑海中突然闪过一丝光。他抬起手戳着维吉尔的胸口问：“等会儿，你哪位？”  
　　被打断让维吉尔有点尴尬，他顿了一下说：“……我叫维吉尔。”  
　　陌生的名字让但丁从短暂的回忆中脱离出来，他确定他不认识眼前这个奇怪的男人。  
　　很难得能有人噎住维吉尔，凯特想，不过他好像根本就没在状态，等了这么久，都没打个腹稿什么的吗？  
　　“我建立了‘TheOrder’来寻找对抗那些恶魔的方法。”维吉尔说。  
　　“除了以武力以外的方式？”但丁一针见血地问。  
　　“武力是可以打胜仗，但是赢不了战争。我们也用武力，但更多的是靠情报、政治、宣传。”  
　　但丁觉得好笑，“你觉得这真的会有用？”  
　　“有用？只要我们两人合作，我相信这是一件轻而易举的事情。”维吉尔凑上来，语气郑重。  
　　“所以，原来是这么回事，你想要我帮你揍那些恶魔，然后拯救这个世界。”  
　　但丁跟记忆中的完全不同，敏锐得让人难以掌控，维吉尔感觉胸腔里有什么正在膨胀，令他变得急躁，“不然除此之外你这辈子还有什么更好的打算吗？”  
　　“你们人看起来都挺不错的，不过我不太相信别人，习惯一个人想干嘛干嘛。”理由实在是太可笑，甚至不如钱来得实际，但丁看了一眼凯特，自己待到现在已经是卖她面子了。  
　　显然变得急躁的不止维吉尔一人，凯特忍不住站出来说：“但丁，我觉得你没认识到这件事的重要程度……”  
　　维吉尔抬起手打断了她的话，他看着但丁，“如果你真的要走，你就走吧，没人会拦着你。但这样你就犯了一个极大的错误，不仅是对你，更是对全人类。”  
　　“人类？”  
　　“没错。”  
　　这家伙是妄想狂吗，还是脑子进水，人类到底干他屁事。  
　　“你凭什么觉得我一定会鸟你？”  
　　凯特心一沉。维吉尔到底你在等什么？拐那么多弯干嘛，说重点啊！  
　　维吉尔维持着表面的平静，咬了咬嘴唇，尽量使自己表现得不那么像胡搅蛮缠，“至少给我一个机会向你说明。”  
　　“说明什么？”  
　　“你到底是谁。”  
　　但丁脸上的表情从不耐烦转成疑惑让维吉尔松了口气，事情还有回转的余地。维吉尔掐着食指想，父亲对但丁做的‘保护措施’还真是彻底，简直就是一张白纸，可以任人书写。  
　　如果我修改掉点什么会如何？被自己的想法吓到，维吉尔转身走向凯特，从她手里接过车钥匙。  
　　“这就出发吗？”凯特问。  
　　“嗯。”维吉尔很清楚，没有人愿意继续等。  
　　  
　　出了市区，公路两旁的风景就变得开阔起来，两边是宽阔的绿地，S形的弯道嵌在高低不等间或出现的落叶树间。  
　　没了建筑物的遮挡，临近中午的阳光从全透明的天窗洒进来，将车厢照亮。维吉尔不时瞥向后视镜，从那片狭长的玻璃里观察但丁。但丁坐在后座，手指交叉放在腿上，两个拇指不停地交替转动。他不知道目的地在哪，也不知道自己将面对的是什么。  
　　凯特也是第一次去那个地方，既然维吉尔不开口，她也不好多说什么，毕竟这是他的家事。她觉得应该来点音乐什么的，可是维吉尔乐库里那些Jazz她不觉得但丁会喜欢，手指在车控触屏上按了按，广播里就传来猛禽新闻主播鲍勃·巴巴斯的声音。  
　　“翻来覆去就那些话。”但丁看着维吉尔的后脑勺，银发的背影还是让他有种微妙的感觉，他一边把把手指关节掰得咔咔响一边说，“好像全世界都知道我是谁，就我不知道似的。”  
　　“我向你保证，你马上就会知道了。”维吉尔又看向后视镜，正好对上但丁的眼神。  
　　“我们是不是真的在哪里见过？”但丁说着，口气却不确定。  
　　维吉尔笑了，阳光太好，他有些睁不开眼睛。  
　　“我们是见过。”  
　　  
　　经过一块已经锈蚀得看不清字的路牌，车子驶进PARADISE地界。这里显然已经很久没有人来过了，缺乏维护的柏油路面遍布裂痕，郁郁葱葱的野草被车轮碾过，留下两道明显的车辙。穿过两边都是高大桉树的林荫道，看见的却是破碎的长满杂草的花坛，路边倒塌的大理石雕像里长着不知名的野花，白的粉的都在风里摇摆，崩坏的铁栅栏上缠着一层又一层爬山虎，翠绿的枯萎的都绞在一起，纠缠不清。  
　　维吉尔放缓了车速，右手食指快速地叩击方向盘，深埋在脑海深处的记忆又涌上来，地震的轰鸣，警笛的尖啸，嘴里好像又泛起苦涩的铁锈味。  
　　他舔了舔嘴唇看向后视镜。  
　　但丁好好地坐在后座，他活着。太好了。  
　　穿过最后的铁艺大门，终于抵达目的地。维吉尔将车停在屋外废弃的草坪上，带着但丁和凯特走进唯一一片被黄色警戒带围绕起来的区域，那些胶带大多都已脱落，垂在柱子上或者和杂乱的灌木跟建筑垃圾堆在一起褪了色，看上去很有些年头了。  
　　枯藤布满整个建筑的外墙，紧紧地贴在已经没有完整玻璃的窗户上，它们却并没有深入室内，似乎有什么限制了它们的活动范围。外墙长满青苔的勒脚和柱子上凌乱的涂鸦大概是以前来试胆的人的作品，都是些惊恐的抽象画和带着警告口气的句子，让人忍不住去想他们究竟遇到了什么。  
　　但丁站在门廊里看着这个虽然已经破败不堪，但完全掩不住它从前的富丽堂皇的‘宫殿’摸不着头脑。  
　　这时，维吉尔开口道：“这里曾经是你的家。”  
　　“没印象。”但丁摇了摇头，他试着去寻找些许记忆，但他的脑海里只有空白。  
　　维吉尔料到了，怎么会那么简单。“你会想起来的。”他说。  
　　口说无凭，还是让他自己去寻找吧。维吉尔叫凯特弄好传送阵，简单叮嘱但丁小心后，目送他进了LIMBO。  
　　“你确定这有用吗？他看起来毫不在乎。”凯特说出了自己的忧虑。  
　　但丁没有再次质疑让维吉尔变得信心十足，他说：“他只是一无所知，你当时不也是这样的反应吗。”  
　　凯特捏着胳膊，无法反驳。  
　　维吉尔比谁都更明白这种感觉，就好像他懵懵懂懂一知半解地回到这里时，也完全不知道自己要找什么。但实际上只要走进去，问题就会自动找上门来。  
　　凯特有些局促，她微微颔首，透过长长的睫毛看着维吉尔，她说：“我一个人在这里等他就好。”  
　　维吉尔笑了，盯着她那双浅绿色的眼睛说：“他要出来还有段时间，这里很安全，你可以随便逛逛。”  
　　维吉尔的话和他的笑容让凯特轻松了一些，她松开了捏紧的拳头跟着他往里走。  
　　“你小时候就住在这里？”内设遗迹的华丽程度依旧让凯特吃惊，超出了她对‘有钱人’的理解范畴。  
　　“嗯，所以你小心别迷路了，但丁要是出不来，还要靠你呢。”维吉尔说着径自走上楼梯，将凯特一个人留在大堂里。  
　　她一直盯着维吉尔的背影，看着他毫无违和感地融进这幅年代久远色彩艳丽的油画里，感到与他的距离隔得愈发遥远了。  
　　房子里很安静，只有一些虫子的窸窸窣窣声。在二楼走廊的维吉尔突然停下来，看着前面的空气笑出声。就在刚才，在LIMBO里奔跑的但丁与他擦肩而过。虽然看不见他，却能感觉到他，是一种非常奇妙的体验。  
　　维吉尔走进父亲的书房，破碎成一绺绺的红色丝绒窗帘被风吹起，墙上漆黑的烧灼痕迹沉默地控诉着曼达斯的恶行，各种各样的书籍撒了一地，火烧水浸让它们失去了原本的价值。跨过地上的垃圾，维吉尔看着墙上唯一完好，脸却被剜去一块的父亲的肖像，想起了但丁小时候的恶作剧。  
　　“父亲，我带他回来了。”  
　　在恶魔的虐杀中幸免于难的他们被迫在人类社会里隐居，放弃自己的身份、能力和记忆。可是记忆的回归没有让生活变得更好，反而越发支离破碎。  
　　维吉尔恢复记忆已经有三年多，那是一个非常糟糕的十七岁，只是平常的一觉醒来，眼中的世界却突然变得不一样了，之后的每一天对于他来说都是噩梦。  
　　会行走的噩梦，无处不在。  
　　网络、电视、报纸都没有任何相关的报道，他怀疑自己精神失常，每根神经都尖叫着不愿接受此事，他不接受任何自己无法理解的事。然而这样的事，每天都在他眼前发生。  
　　空间重叠，与维吉尔同处一室，但在LIMBO里的但丁正与恶魔激战，他的气息透过两个世界的裂隙渗透过来，地面都开始颤抖，澎湃的杀意让维吉尔心血沸腾。维吉尔按住胸口，狂跳的心脏让一抹红光从他眼中一闪而过。  
　　看了眼手里的阎魔刀，维吉尔打算去花园里走走，顺便透透气。  
　　下了楼，维吉尔看见凯特正蹲在花坛上收集玫瑰藤的刺，他避开她，从另一条岔路走开。  
　　小时候的迷宫如今被荒草淹没，变得更加找不到路，看着那片缠满荆棘的低矮灌木，维吉尔在想，如果当时他拉住了但丁，他的命运是不是就会变得不同？  
　　他也是在这里找到幼时被自己遗失的阎魔刀，这件来自魔界的宝物几乎已经被完全毁掉，失去了三分之一的刀身和刀鞘，十年的风吹日晒更是让它变得暗淡无光。维吉尔照着巫术书上的方法，像签订契约时那样，用自己的血喂了它整整一年，它才恢复了一些昔日的光彩。但是依旧十分脆弱，无法发挥出它应有的威力。  
　　维吉尔意识到自己已经不可能一个人完成父亲的嘱托，事情变得更加麻烦了。他必须要找到但丁，用一些既定之外的计划。  
　　越往外走就越荒凉，围绕着喷泉的两只园艺巨兽因为缺少修剪，已经长得非常奇怪，好像两只变异的怪物。其中一只犄角折断，下巴上的藤蔓已经垂到地上跟其他植物缠在一起，被拉拽得头都快掉了。坍塌的喷泉上都是绿色的青苔，水面上漂浮着一些浮萍和朽坏的木片，蚊虫正在水面产卵，微风吹过能闻到一股细微的腥气。  
　　维吉尔厌恶地皱了皱眉，快速绕过有水的地方。  
　　天使隐藏得太好，在PARADISE里维吉尔竟然找不到一本与天使有关的文献，他也不记得自己小时候是否有看过了，有太多未知的事在他心里纠缠，找不到答案让他变得焦虑，更加多疑。不过他想，既然他的目标是恶魔之王，敌人的敌人就是朋友，那么作为敌对的天使自然不会有什么异议吧。  
　　  
　　当维吉尔回到门廊的入口处，凯特已经在那里等他，她一直在搓自己的手指。维吉尔走到她面前，捉住她的手腕翻过来看，她的右手食指上有一些被玫瑰刺扎到的小伤口，伤口边缘呈现出不自然的蓝紫色。  
　　“我只是想顺便收集一点素材，这里的东西很少见……”凯特解释道。  
　　“看来那些植物对人类有毒，回去记得用箭叶草和卷丹煮水洗一下，不是什么大问题。”维吉尔松开凯特的手，看到她的表情，他又问，“很难受？”  
　　凯特握住手腕摇了摇头，“只是有点痛和痒。”  
　　维吉尔还想说点什么，地上的魔法阵亮了起来，细碎的光聚成但丁的身影将他从另一个世界拉回来。  
　　维吉尔看着他，急切地等待着。  
　　但丁的神情里还是有无法理解的疑惑，但他开口的第一句话就让维吉尔心里的大石落了地。  
　　“你是我兄弟。”他说。  
　　“你的孪生兄弟。”维吉尔笑着走到但丁跟前，“我找你找了很久了。”  
　　看着弟弟迷惑的表情，他掏出藏在衣服里的项链，“这是妈妈给我们的护身符，她早就知道会有这样的一天，我们会找到彼此。”  
　　“那我们的父亲呢？斯巴达。”  
　　“被永远流放了，据说在一个比死更痛苦的地方。他永远不会回来了。”  
　　但丁显然还沉浸在自己的问题里，维吉尔的回答并没有填上他记忆的空白。只有维吉尔知道有些空白并不是因为他记忆的缺失，而是他真的完全不知情。如果不是事已至此，他可能永远都不会有机会知晓。  
　　“我想知道更多，我们从哪来，发生了什么。尤其是，我要知道谁应该对这一切负责！”  
　　记忆恢复让这里变得令但丁不快，他没有招呼维吉尔就转身自行离开，他只想快点离开这里。  
　　事情的发展在预料之内，维吉尔感到愉悦，他回头冲凯特一笑，就像在说‘你看我说得没错吧。’  
　　凯特也笑了，点了点头，细微的羞涩从她脸上扩散开来。  
　　这是她第一次见到他露出符合他年纪的表情。


	12. Chapter 12

　　维吉尔打开车门，但丁坐在副驾驶位上，他对上但丁的眼神，他正盯着他看。维吉尔手扶着车门，停下动作，整个人静止了。  
　　云霭遮住了太阳，天窗透进来的光消失。但很快，又亮起来，金色的阳光洒在但丁脸上，高挺的鼻梁投下淡淡侧影。  
　　但丁的表情出乎意料的有些焦虑，又有些茫然，还夹杂着些别的什么，维吉尔很难界定。这是他不熟悉的表情，记忆中的弟弟从未有过这样的表情。  
　　我在期待什么？期待那个没心没肺的小家伙吗？  
　　“你一定还有别的地方要带我去吧。”但丁开口问，他的语气软和了很多。  
　　维吉尔点了点头，收回思绪坐进驾驶座。凯特很自觉地坐到了后面，她看了眼怀里的画筒，悬着的心彻底放了下来。  
　　然而关系的突然转换，反而让气氛更加尴尬，一路上没人说话，车厢里的空气好像浓缩了十倍。跟两个非人类同处一辆车里，凯特感觉呼吸困难，晕车带来的恶心感让她想吐。  
　　但丁看着窗外，来时没有认真看过的风景此时再看，依旧没有任何印象。想不起是如何被父亲带走的，也想不明白为什么父亲会把自己送去那样可怕的地方。母亲遇害的场景却一遍又一遍地在脑海里循环，越来越清晰。  
　　“妈的！”但丁终于忍无可忍地砸了一下车窗。  
　　凯特被但丁吓了一跳，怀里的画筒滚到车厢地板上。她忘了去捡，她看见维吉尔转过脸，那双凌厉的蓝眼睛变得异常温柔，满是担忧。她突然觉得胸口堵得慌，下意识地收回视线，像是逃避什么似的去捡落在地板上的画筒。  
　　维吉尔减缓车速，把手放到但丁肩上：“怎么了？”  
　　“一些操蛋的记忆。”但丁闭眼答道。  
　　所有糟糕的回忆里，那一幕格外令人痛苦——血红的颜色，咀嚼的声音，鲜血滴答滴答滴在地板上，蜿蜒出一片巨大的血泊……然后是胸口爆发的剧痛。  
　　再后来的事，但丁也没有印象了。记忆是从这里断档的吗？  
　　但丁松开揉捏眼睛的手，望向维吉尔的视线变得模糊，他的容貌和记忆里一些模糊的影子重叠。  
　　一个清秀的穿着制服的小男孩。  
　　“会好起来的。”维吉尔不知道他想起了什么，更不知该如何安慰他，只能象征性地拍了拍他的肩。  
　　但丁靠在椅背上，眼神淡淡地掠过路旁的事物。  
　　  
　　回到市区，熟练地避开恶魔监控探头，七拐八拐后，维吉尔将车驶进一条破旧的小巷。墙上满是涂鸦，墙角堆着垃圾，被苍蝇围绕的乞丐躺在硬纸壳铺成的临时床铺上晒太阳。  
　　谁都想不到光鲜亮丽的上城区会有一个这样肮脏阴暗的地方。  
　　凯特按着胃从车上下来，眩晕感还没完全褪去，走了两步膝盖一软，但立刻扶着墙稳住了。  
　　她身后的维吉尔极其自然地，伸手在她腰间虚扶了一把，并没有触碰到她的身体。见她站稳后，立刻收回了手。  
　　这是一个寻常的保护动作，是男人的本能，维吉尔却又刻意避讳。  
　　但丁在旁边看着，他一直觉得这两人之间怪怪的，应该不是他想太多。他又不是瞎子。  
　　他的孪生兄弟，他的哥哥，果然跟他是完全不同的人。  
　　有趣。  
　　凯特还是有些不舒服，维吉尔让她留下休息，之后是他和但丁的时间。凯特没有异议，靠在车旁，掏出手机打发时间。  
　　这地方显然已经很久没人来了，跟他们的家一样被人遗弃，变成叛逆青年的涂鸦场所。一些游乐设施遗迹还能看出这里曾经是一个小公园，但是旁边建筑的扩建让这里的空间变得十分逼仄昏暗。生满锈斑的废弃游乐设施和垃圾杂乱地堆在一起，散发着陈腐的味道。从唯一的缺口看出去，可以直接看到曼达斯罪恶的老巢——银袋塔。  
　　维吉尔并不担心被发现，因为曼达斯狂妄自大，目空一切，这附近的监控探头反而是最少的。他认为他们不敢靠近他，坏人最爱犯的错误。  
　　从阴冷的巷道里走出来，维吉尔问身边的但丁：“你还记得这里吗？”  
　　跟之前在家里的情景一样，狭小破旧的小公园在他的眼中飞速重建又飞速逝去，鲜艳的颜色在时光中消失，就好像他的记忆。小但丁和小维吉尔的身影挥舞着新买的玩具从他和维吉尔中间嬉笑着跑过，他再一次成功地先坐上了秋千，这样维吉尔就必须要推他了。  
　　“嗯，有点印象。”他答道。  
　　“母亲以前经常带我们来这里。”维吉尔看了一眼银袋塔，他知道那才是母亲带他来这里的目的，但他已经记不太清当时的自己在想什么了。  
　　“把一切都告诉我。”但丁说。  
　　“很多事情是亘古不变的。天使和恶魔一直存在，并始终敌对，不断交战。九千年前出现了一个恶魔，它获得了一股力量，这股力量让他变得强大而残忍。它就是曼达斯。”  
　　两人像是有默契一样，一起走向了秋千。但丁把自己挂在秋千的横杆上，他看着维吉尔，听着他的话，眼前的迷雾渐渐散去。  
　　“不过曼达斯不是唯一得到力量的恶魔，他最信任的心腹，他的亲兄弟……”  
　　“斯巴达。”但丁毫不迟疑地说出了父亲的名字，他竟一点也不觉得意外。  
　　“但是斯巴达背叛了他，他爱上了一个天使，伊娃。谁都无法相信恶魔和天使的结合，但的的确确就发生了。而且还有了爱的结晶，一对双生子，你和我——两个势不两立的种族的混血儿。”  
　　维吉尔的脸隐在帽檐的阴影下，他冷淡的表情让但丁感觉到他并不喜欢这个故事，他也同样。  
　　但丁几乎已经可以猜到故事的结局。  
　　亘古不变的东西不是吗？哼。  
　　“当曼达斯发现斯巴达背叛他的时候，他怒不可遏，下令追杀他们夫妇。他亲手杀死了伊娃……”  
　　维吉尔说到这里的时候，但丁感到胸口一阵紧缩，可怕的画面又从脑海里浮出来——那个刽子手狰狞地笑，嘴角流着母亲的血，被他攥在手里的心脏渐渐的就不再跳动了……  
　　但丁深吸了一口气，他气得嘴唇发抖，拳头捏紧了又放开。维吉尔的视线不曾从但丁身上移开，他敏锐地察觉了他的异常，于是他快速地跳过了这个段落。  
　　“斯巴达受到了更加冷酷残忍的惩罚，被永恒无尽的痛苦折磨煎熬。然而，就算伊娃死了，斯巴达被流放，复仇的种子却早已种下。因为根据传说，只有天使和恶魔的混血儿——“奈法利姆（Nephilim）”才能杀死恶魔之王。混血儿就是你和我。”  
　　但丁安静地走着，但胸腔里澎湃的恨意和回忆里的血腥味让他脸色十分难看。两人身后不知何时多了一个人，他不近不远地跟着维吉尔和但丁。或许是“故事”让他们放松了警惕，谁也没有发现那个鬼鬼祟祟的家伙。  
　　“曼达斯一直以为只有一个孩子，但是实际上有两个，而且都被藏得很好。斯巴达把他的武器留给了两个儿子，‘叛逆剑’给了你，‘阎魔刀’给了我。”  
　　故事讲完了，一切似乎都已经清晰明了。  
　　“所以，曼达斯杀了母亲，囚禁了父亲，而我们是天使和恶魔的孩子？”故事出乎意料的简单狗血，一部剧情糟糕到极点的B级片。不过自己是天使和恶魔的孩子……真是好笑。但丁清楚，不管这一切听起来有多么的荒谬和不可思议，他妈的都是真的。  
　　“恶魔父亲，天使母亲，我们是混血儿，也是唯一可以杀死恶魔之王的人。”  
　　“很好，那要怎么做？”  
　　“……但……丁……”跟在两人身后的恶魔终于确认了但丁的气息，人类的外皮开始融化，马上就要露出恶魔的原形。  
　　“监视者！”维吉尔为自己的大意感到愤怒，他竟然忘了这一茬，这可是会走路的监视器，“该死的恶魔奸细。”  
　　不能使用幻影剑，情急之下，维吉尔摸出一把匕首，抛了出去。匕首正中那个恶魔探子的眉心，但已经太晚了，恶魔的情报网已经发现了但丁。  
　　“你马上就要被拉进LIMBO了！”维吉尔握住但丁的胳膊，他的手几乎穿过了但丁的身体，“我去找凯特帮你出去，你坚持一会儿！”  
　　但丁盯着维吉尔的脸，他不懂有什么好值得着急的，而且他现在正他妈的一肚子火，有人送上门来找打，不是好事么？  
　　但丁活动了下脖子，将叛逆剑具象化后握在手中，看着手中的武器，他笑了。  
　　“原来你叫‘叛逆’，”他用力一挥，剑尖指地，LIMBO五彩的眩光给刀刃镀上一层光怪陆离的光晕，虚空中出现的悲怆恶魔被晃得遮住了眼睛，发出不满的唧唧声。  
　　“还真是任性的名字，不过我喜欢。”  
　　维吉尔原路折返，他一边跑一边接通了凯特的电话。  
　　“维吉尔？我刚才看到一个可疑的人往你们那边去了，没事吧？”  
　　“但丁被拉进LIMBO了，你立刻去出口等他。”  
　　“我已经在了，刚才就担心会出事。你就别过来了，这边有便衣的条子，人多容易暴露。”  
　　“注意安全。”  
　　“嗯，别担心，我会把但丁带出来的。”  
　　电话那头沉默了一瞬。  
　　“谢谢。”  
　　挂断电话，凯特大力地摇晃着喷罐，嘴角藏不住的笑意，胸口淤堵的感觉消失了。


	13. Chapter 13

　　暮色降临，鳞次栉比的大厦被霓虹灯包围，路灯陆陆续续地点亮，车流亮起车前灯，化作金色巨龙。罪恶之城剥离白日华丽的外壳，肮脏的内里破壳而出。兴奋，悸动，在黑暗中显露出它的本质。  
　　市内交通到了晚高峰，警察们忙着换班。  
　　维吉尔发动引擎，车子徐徐开动，很快远离了荒废的小公园。看到但丁安全出来，他才觉得呼吸顺畅一些，这种束手束脚的感觉令他不安。  
　　口袋里的手机震动起来，维吉尔戴好蓝牙耳机，接通电话。  
　　“头儿，但丁被发现的警报我们拦截下来了，附近的警局都没有出警，S.W.A.T.也没有反应，应该是没有信息成功上报，可以放心离开。”  
　　“这次做得不错，银袋塔呢？”  
　　“没有动静，不过凯尔·莱德刚刚给幕僚长西蒙·查尔斯打了电话。”  
　　维吉尔看向后视镜，对上凯特询问的眼神，他摇头示意没事。  
　　“我知道了，你们继续监视，有任何异样就立刻告诉我。”  
　　“当然了，头儿，你放心。”  
　　挂断电话，没有真正达到安全区域，维吉尔还是不能完全放下心中的大石。他注意到始终看着窗外的但丁在不停地抖腿，右手拇指一直拨弄食指，眉头紧锁不曾松开。  
　　人在焦虑的时候总会无意识地重复一个动作。  
　　今天确实发生了太多事，但丁的精神和体力应该都到极限了。  
　　维吉尔减缓车速，凯特收拾了一下自己的东西，等到车完全停下来，她对维吉尔说：“那我先走了。”  
　　维吉尔点了点头。一直神游的但丁见凯特下车，也自然地把手伸向了门把手，但被维吉尔抓住了手腕。  
　　“你不用下车。”他摇头。  
　　凯特下了车，四下环顾没有警察后，熟练地混入匆忙来往的人群，很快就看不到了。  
　　“她去哪？”但丁问。  
　　“跟你没关系。”  
　　“那我们去哪？”  
　　“我们回家。”  
　　“回家？回什么家？”  
　　维吉尔顿了一秒，松开了但丁的手腕，说：“你……可以理解成安全屋。”  
　　但丁关上门，重新坐好。维吉尔发动车子，在路口掉头。他望着维吉尔，突然反应过来，这个男人是自己的亲兄弟。  
　　“我不是那个意思。”他说。  
　　“我知道。”维吉尔笑道。  
　　  
　　天彻底暗了下来，在灯火通明的城市里并不明显，对于许多人来说，真正的生活才刚刚开始。  
　　维吉尔看了一眼时间，已经是晚餐的点了。一整天没吃东西，低血糖让他的精神有些难以集中。  
　　于是他找了个地方停车，下车前对但丁说：“哪也别去，我马上回来。”  
　　但丁看着他快步走向一家快餐店，站在外卖窗口微微弯腰跟里面的店员点餐。隔着深色的单向玻璃，但丁看不清维吉尔的表情。外卖灯牌黄色的光芒照在他身上，形成一层温暖的光晕。  
　　时间似乎变慢了，只有维吉尔静止在那里，像精致的定格动画，熙熙攘攘的行人从他身边缓慢走过，拉出融化的模糊的光影。  
　　维吉尔拿着纸袋和饮料回来，把东西递给但丁，说：“吃吧，先垫垫肚子。”  
　　小男孩的幻象不停和维吉尔重叠，但丁不得不用力眨眼睛来驱散它。  
　　“怎么了？”  
　　“眼睛里进东西了。”  
　　维吉尔抽了一张纸巾塞进但丁手里：“别用手。”  
　　但丁漫不经心地咬了一口卷饼，混合着浓郁鳄梨酱的牛肉和新鲜卷心菜丝在嘴里跳动，配上软硬刚刚好的饼皮，真是太好吃了。饿了一天的他三下五除二就把一整个墨西哥卷饼消灭了，有些意犹未尽。  
　　维吉尔喝着自己额外加了两份糖的奶昔，偷偷地瞟但丁一眼，他心情看上去比刚才好了许多。是因为食物的关系吗？  
　　“我还以为你们住一起。”但丁突然说。  
　　“谁？”  
　　“你和凯特，她不是你的‘猫’么。”  
　　“为什么会那么觉得？”  
　　“她喜欢你。”  
　　“……”维吉尔没说话。  
　　“你看不出来？”  
　　“不是所有有关系的男女都是你想的那种关系，顺便说，我喜欢狗。”  
　　“你可以变成那种关系，又不吃亏。”  
　　维吉尔只是微笑，没有继续这个话题。  
　　“在这个城市我有三个住处，一个很多人知道，一个凯特知道，一个只有我知道。”  
　　“所以我们要回的‘家’，是只有你知道的那个地方？”  
　　“聪明。”  
　　“为什么带我去？”  
　　维吉尔拐了个弯，穿进另一条街，路旁的繁华不同于旧城区的灯红酒绿，“如果连你都不能信任，我还能相信谁？”  
　　“你有没有想过，万一要是没能说服我或者我想不起来，你怎么办？”  
　　“呃，大概只能去把老爸那个大骗子找出来打一顿了。”  
　　“哈哈哈哈哈！”但丁笑得差点被可乐呛到。  
　　维吉尔不禁也笑起来。  
　　他真的没有想那么多，他是那样地相信斯巴达。但丁现在在他身边，他对未来又多了一些期待。  
　　  
　　车子沿着东河行驶了一会儿，穿过市中心被称为“星之奇迹”的兰登公园，路上的车辆渐渐变少，路两边都是整齐的经过精心设计的绿化带，在这寸土寸金的市中心有这样的绿化着实难得。拐了个大弯后，从公园西路驶进一栋主体白色大厦里。  
　　这栋大厦跟周遭的大楼比起来，新得扎眼。维吉尔的“家”在六十五层，整栋楼不超过五十个住户，并且没有完全住满。  
　　越是现代化的城市，人们越是孤独，不过都是被囚禁在钢铁森林里失去自由的飞鸟罢了。  
　　地下五层的停车场空空荡荡的，安静得像是会闹鬼，停的车大多都是七位数以上的豪车。维吉尔停好车，但丁跟在后面打量一切。  
　　连垃圾桶都被擦得锃光瓦亮，上面烟灰缸里的沙子洁白如雪没有一丝褶皱，手指拂过墙面都会留下清晰的指纹。  
　　跟那个又破又脏的基地比起来，真是天上地下。  
　　“啧，该死的有钱人。”  
　　“你以后也是有钱人了。”  
　　“……”  
　　被反将一军，但丁卡壳，找不到话反驳。维吉尔心情愉悦地按下了电梯按钮。  
　　“这栋楼算是曼达斯的监控死角，本身的安保系统也很有问题，正是我需要的，所以就买了。”他说。  
　　听到这样的解释，靠在电梯轿厢上的但丁又想笑，正常人才不会这么想好吧！  
　　“电视上那个疯子就住在隔壁，不知道你的邻居会是什么心情啊？”但丁凑过去把手按在维吉尔肩膀上，在他颈后打趣道。  
　　两人的视线在轿厢玻璃墙面上交汇，注视着世上唯一却彼此一样的蓝灰色眼瞳。这还是他第一次对他做出如此亲昵的兄弟间的举动。  
　　“我平时可是个好人。”维吉尔说。  
　　“你要是好人，世界上就没有坏人了。”  
　　维吉尔无可奈何地叹了口气，他得想点办法，不然迟早要被他的兄弟给呛死。  
　　高速电梯很快将他们送到目标楼层，沿着黑色大理石走廊走到尽头，维吉尔推开门锁上的金属滑盖，把手指放在指纹锁上。  
　　‘嘀’的一声后，那扇白色的门开了。  
　　“欢迎回家。”他站在门边，微微侧头笑着说。  
　　但丁走进去，玄关的灯自动点亮，接着是客厅的。  
　　公寓装潢精致而简单，看得出主人的品味和审美。浅胡桃木地板从玄关一路延伸，客厅里摆着的灰白色沙发看上去十分柔软舒适，原色的羊毛地毯上放着一张黑色茶几，米色的墙上挂着几幅画，四角的射灯投射下融融暖光，墙角的绿植更添了几分生气。  
　　这房子完全不像不怎么住人的样子，家的气息扑面而来。  
　　维吉尔关上门，一边脱外套一边说：“这边我很少来，缺不少东西，我们得去一次楼下的超市。换个衣服，和我一起去吧。我不是很清楚你现在爱吃什么……”  
　　“你不怕那些人认出我？”  
　　“你还没有帅到所有人都能记住你的脸。”  
　　但丁堵在门口，一条胳膊撑在墙上挡住去路。他看着维吉尔，维吉尔也看着他。不甘示弱。  
　　“你小时候也这么欠揍吗？”  
　　“你比较欠揍一点。”  
　　“想来也是。”但丁难得表示赞同。  
　　  
　　维吉尔不嫌麻烦地换了身衣服，简单的深蓝长裤配银灰插袖灰紫色polo衫，还戴了副黑框眼镜。戴上眼镜的维吉尔仿佛换了一个人，凌厉的蓝眼睛被镜片遮住，气场变得柔和了许多，根本不会把现在的他和刚才的他联系到一起。  
　　但丁觉得很神奇，忍不住多看了他两眼。  
　　维吉尔察觉到但丁的视线，把眼镜摘下来递给他，“要试试吗？”  
　　“还说不是坏人，出个门还要变装。”  
　　“这是我平时的样子。”  
　　但丁接过眼镜，给维吉尔戴上：“我信了，好好先生。”  
　　但丁没换衣服，直接把外套脱了，就穿着背心和牛仔裤。维吉尔没有反对。  
　　超市里也没什么人，收银台前站着一个穿黑色制服的男青年，正低头玩手机。幽幽的冷气从中央空调出风口飘进来，吹得但丁打了个冷战。维吉尔在入口处挑了辆推车，他赶紧跟了上去。  
　　“你会做饭？”但丁双手插兜跟在维吉尔后面看着他颇为陌生的超市生鲜货架。  
　　“算是吃不死人。”维吉尔往购物车里放了两包包装好的蔬菜沙拉。  
　　“你平常都自己做？”  
　　维吉尔看到但丁拿起一个胡萝卜，然后厌恶地皱了皱眉又放回了货架，他伸手拿了一盒旁边的番茄。  
　　“以前不是。”  
　　“以前？”  
　　“以前和养父母住在一起，不用担心吃饭的问题。有了自己的公司以后，应酬很多，基本很少在家里吃。反倒是现在，不得不在家自己做。”  
　　“可以叫外卖啊。”  
　　“垃圾食品吃多了不好。”维吉尔拿起一盒牛肉递到但丁面前征求意见。  
　　但丁也不懂那些，就点点头应付过去了：“我觉得没什么差别。”  
　　“我想我应该带你去吃点好的，可惜这两天不行。”维吉尔打量了一下但丁，在心里估算了他的食量和高强度战斗可能会消耗的能量，拿了三盒放进购物车，然后又拿了两份鸡腿。他一边挑着其他东西，一边说，“你以前过得太糟糕了，我不会让你再过那种生活，学着习惯吧。”  
　　但丁停下脚步，望着维吉尔推着车往前走的背影，他认真地挑选，不断地往车篮里放着食物。有些陌生，太不现实。  
　　今天发生的事情一下子全都涌上来，搞得他有点猝不及防。他还无法将所有的碎片拼凑起来，一切离风平浪静也还太远。  
　　搞什么，我以后就要和他一起生活了？  
　　“但丁。”  
　　但丁回过神，看到维吉尔走了回来，自己手里不知道什么时候拿起了一颗西兰花。  
　　“以后不能吃外卖了？”  
　　原来在想这个？小孩子一样天真的问题，维吉尔忍住笑，拿过那颗幸运的西兰花，“我没这么说过。”  
　　  
　　两人大包小包地把东西搬回家，东西都堆到桌上后，维吉尔就塞了个苹果给但丁，让他去洗澡。  
　　做饭的事，但丁一窍不通，他也没兴趣掺和。于是他啃着苹果开始在偌大的公寓里寻找浴室，他逛着逛着走进了维吉尔的卧室。他觉得这应该是他的卧室，乌漆抹黑的床单被子，很明显是他的口味。  
　　但丁叼着苹果核走向浴室，经过靠墙的柜子时，看见一个被翻倒，面朝下的相框。但丁好奇地把相框翻了起来，里面是一对中年男女的合照。背景似乎是大海，男人是黑发，但显然不是斯巴达，看上去温文尔雅，他搂着的金发女人也不是伊娃。两人亲昵地靠在一起，笑着。  
　　“是我的养父母。”  
　　维吉尔悄无声息地出现在但丁身后，但丁差点把相框扔出去。他回头看到维吉尔逆光略显阴沉的脸，手里还拿着菜刀，他简直想把苹果核直接塞他嘴里。  
　　“如果是平时，你大概已经被我按在地上打了。”  
　　维吉尔把相框从但丁手里拿过来，看也没看，把它又原样放了回去。  
　　“为什么要这样放？如果不想看到何必放出来。”但丁问。  
　　维吉尔不知道该如何回答这个问题。  
　　“他们现在在哪里？”  
　　“死了。”  
　　但丁只是随口一问，却好像戳到维吉尔的痛处。  
　　“他们知道你不是他们的儿子吗？”  
　　“不知道……应该不知道吧。”维吉尔突然笑了，笑得黯然，他低下头，“知不知道都不重要了。”  
　　虽然和维吉尔从见面到现在不过才十来个小时，但丁不可能说对他有多了解。他其实是个心肠相当硬的人，但看到维吉尔露出这种神情，他竟然有些心疼。  
　　“……抱歉，我不该问。”  
　　“没关系，你想知道任何事都可以问我，我都会告诉你。”  
　　维吉尔没再多说，转身离开。  
　　但丁看了看相框，又看了看离开的维吉尔。  
　　他眼中的痛苦是那样明显。  
　　  
　　维吉尔的厨艺意外地还不错，至少比他说的‘吃不死人’要高好几个level。吃完这顿对但丁来说已经相当丰盛的晚餐，他站在落地窗前欣赏夜景，他从不知道从这个角度看这个城市别有一番风味。  
　　“本来这里可以看到码头的摩天轮，晚上很漂亮。”维吉尔递了一罐啤酒过去，“可惜……”  
　　“可惜被我拆了？”  
　　两人相视一笑。  
　　但丁喝了一口啤酒，抚摸过钢琴琴盖，他掀起琴盖悠悠地说：“你以前总是坐在老爸的书上弹钢琴。”  
　　“谁让我矮呢。”维吉尔笑道。  
　　“那次是我把琴键弄坏了，害你被老妈骂，我发誓我不是故意的。”  
　　维吉尔很惊讶他会想起这些无关痛痒的事，他说：“我知道那个键坏了，练习的时候就发现了，我被骂不是因为你。不过你会这么想，我很高兴。”  
　　但丁用食指戳了戳白色的琴键，钢琴发出悦耳的音调。  
　　“你现在还弹琴吗？”  
　　“不怎么弹了。”维吉尔手指轻轻合拢又松开，他有些怀疑自己这双手是不是除了敲打键盘再也不会弹琴了。  
　　但丁把啤酒放到钢琴上，拉开琴凳坐下来，用笨拙生疏的手法一指一键地在琴键上按出带着旋律的曲调。  
　　无比熟悉的旋律——《小星星》，小但丁唯一学会的一首。  
　　阳光明媚的下午，空气里漂浮着奶油蛋糕的香气，脸上沾着泥的小但丁坐在钢琴前用脏兮兮的手按着琴键，弹着跑调却又可爱的《小星星》，在琴键上留下点点泥印。记忆中忽有一丝黑暗闪过，电闪雷鸣的夜晚，父母的争吵……儿时的噩梦让维吉尔仓促地收起回忆。  
　　琴声停止，但丁抬头望向他的兄长。  
　　“你也来一个！”  
　　但丁往边上挪了挪，给他让出位置。维吉尔怀疑地看着他，表情似乎在说“你确定？”  
　　但丁耸了耸肩。  
　　维吉尔在他身边坐下，把手放在琴键上。柔软的指腹贴着冰凉的琴键，他有些紧张。  
　　不行，怎么可以在弟弟面前露怯呢？  
　　他按下一个键，接着手指像是不被自己控制一般，自然而然地弹奏起李斯特的《小夜曲》。  
　　原来有些东西已经变成了身体的记忆。  
　　但丁先是看着维吉尔按键的灵巧手指，再顺着他的手臂，视线一路往上，停留在他认真专注的侧脸。他静静地注视着他，想起他刚才痛苦的眼神，他感到热血在皮肤下涌动。  
　　他闭上眼睛，心中倏地生出一股想要保护这个人的冲动。  
　　


	14. Chapter 14

　　电脑右下角的时钟跳到了凌晨两点。  
　　theOrder不是什么时髦机构，它是被法律所禁止的邪恶的‘恐怖组织’。维吉尔并不相信可以依靠所谓的信仰来彻底控制人类这种复杂善变的生物。无法放心把一切交给手下那群人，大概做了一下例行检查，不知不觉就已经这么晚了。  
　　无论你多么精明能干，天赋异禀，身体还是会疲倦。一天也没有四十八个小时，能让人把所有事都做完。  
　　维吉尔关掉显示器，用手掌按住眼睛轻轻地揉，虽然还是没什么睡意，但眼睛又酸又痛，该休息了。他站起来伸展胳膊，活动了一下僵硬的脖子。想起刚才手机好像响了，他拿起来看了眼，原来是凯特三个小时前发来消息说手没事了。  
　　把手机丢回桌上，维吉尔注意到客房那边的呼噜声。但丁累得够呛，呼噜声大得这里都能听到。  
　　维吉尔关了书房的灯，过去轻手轻脚地打开房门。借着外面的光看到但丁四仰八叉毫无睡姿可言地躺在床上，枕头大概是多余的，薄被挂在大腿根，什么也没盖住。以前一直只能在监视器里看到的画面，现在真实地摆在眼前，维吉尔反而觉得有点不真实了。  
　　他走过去，帮他把手脚摆好。但丁也挺老实的，任由他哥摆布，完全没有危机意识。维吉尔将其理解成对自己的信任，挺开心的。  
　　终于摆了个能见人的姿势，呼噜声暂时也没了，手抓了抓刚才被碰到的地方，皱了皱眉头，头发毛茸茸的样子有点可爱。  
　　维吉尔坐在床边揉了揉他的头发，但丁嘟哝了一声，反应跟小时候一样。  
　　维吉尔突然想仔细看看他，就伸手打开了床头的灯，灯的亮光让但丁微微蹙眉，没有醒来。  
　　看着眉梢到颧骨那道当年被幻影剑划出来的伤痕，维吉尔内心一沉。他掀起被子，看到了那些无法消弭的痕迹，十几年过去了，它们始终在但丁身上，像是罪证一样嵌刻进皮肤，也烙进维吉尔心里。一想起那件事，他就无法原谅自己，但丁没有记忆，更让他于心有愧。  
　　这个单纯的傻小子知道什么啊？他什么都不知道。  
　　放下被子，望着这张跟自己一模一样的脸，因为阅历和生活环境不同而呈现出完全不一样的气质，代入自己想了下，维吉尔笑了出来。  
　　收回手的时候，维吉尔注意到了但丁的护身符，他皱起眉，眉心拧紧，和悦的表情从脸上消失，取而代之的是捉摸不透阴暗和森冷。  
　　指尖触及那块鲜红的宝石，他像是被烫到一样缩回手，黑着脸站起来关了灯，干脆地走出房间。  
　　  
　　维吉尔站在一片虚无之中，周围漆黑一片，却又能看见东西。说是能看见东西，却也没什么东西可看，只有脚下平静的水面，和一望无际的地平线。  
　　维吉尔站在如镜的水面上，面无表情，早已习以为常。  
　　他木然地往前走，整个空间空荡荡的，静得瘆人，只有他赤脚踩水的响声。  
　　哗啦。哗啦。  
　　走着走着，水面有了波澜，薄薄的水面渐渐上涨，慢慢的竟漫到了脚踝。身边的景色变得犹如万花筒一般，破碎扭曲，黑白的碎片搅动翻滚，变幻莫测。  
　　虚空中漂浮着许多石砌的窗户，由纽带般的流光互相联结，窗中鲜明的景色都是维吉尔的回忆。  
　　远方浓雾缓缓散去，水中矗立着一尊巨大的天使雕像——她戴着荆棘挽成的头冠，微卷的长发遮住了脸，低头以祈祷的姿势跪在水中央。水面没过她的膝盖，翅膀向前包裹住身体，展现出一种防御的姿态。抵在额前的双手合拢，像是握着又像是捧着什么东西，两条手臂包括握紧的双手都被无数缠绕着荆棘的锁链层层裹住，锁牢。长长的锁链穿过翅膀垂进水里，绷得紧紧的，将她以一种极度痛苦的姿势固定在地上。  
　　维吉尔看着雕像，慢慢地闭上了眼睛。  
　　忽有微风吹来，空气变得温暖而沉静，带着青草泥土的味道。  
　　明亮的画面穿过维吉尔的眼睛，直接在他脑中出现。  
　　年幼的但丁手里拿着木剑在花园里蹦蹦跳跳，嘴里还哼着欢快的小调。他看见修剪过的树枝长出了新的枝桠，举起木剑，大喝一声，把那可怜的小嫩枝给砍了下来。他满意地搓了搓鼻子，挥舞着他的武器在迷宫里绕圈，把虫子叶子砍得漫天飞舞。如果前面有个马蜂窝，他也会毫不犹豫地捅上去。  
　　“维吉尔——”  
　　“维吉尔——”  
　　喊了几声，没人应。小但丁嘟嘴，把草地踹出一个小坑。  
　　看到这里，维吉尔已经知道发生了什么。  
　　“干嘛老躲着我，被我打怕啦？”  
　　“你出来！我知道你在这儿！”  
　　“我好无聊，你快出来啦。”  
　　空气中漂浮着许多蒲公英的种子，白绒绒的，在阳光下甚是好看。这些小白絮随风飘来，忽上忽下，晃晃悠悠，弄得人脸痒痒的。  
　　小但丁吹开那些蒲公英，来到他们的秘密基地。他见小维吉尔背朝外缩在里面的角落里，他咧嘴偷笑，弯下腰偷偷地钻进去。  
　　维吉尔摇摇头，怎么就学不乖呢。  
　　然而他把手放到小维吉尔的肩上，笑嘻嘻地叫他：“以为躲在这里，我就找不到啦？”  
　　小维吉尔抖了一下回过头来，四眼相对，两人一起傻在原地。小但丁看到那双蓝眼睛红红的，还在往外冒水。  
　　他在哭？  
　　天啊，他是在哭吗？  
　　小但丁呆若木鸡，长这么大，他从没见维吉尔哭过，他脾气好得可怕，他觉得维吉尔生气就已经是一件很不可思议的事了。现在看到他在自己面前哭，他第一反应竟然是逃跑。  
　　转身走到门口，听到身后的抽泣声，他立刻把木剑丢到一边，手忙脚乱地去抹他的眼泪。  
　　“你，你不要哭啊……”  
　　被他这么一摸，小维吉尔哽咽了一下，突然转过身，跪在地上搂住但丁的脖子放声大哭，哭得那样大声，仿佛把全部的力气都用来哭了。  
　　小但丁更不知所措了，他哪里见过这种阵势，怎么办？抱着他一起哭吗？  
　　那种难过的感觉好像透过维吉尔的身体传递过来，让他觉得很不舒服。可他哭不出来。维吉尔为什么哭得这么伤心？他学着妈妈哄他的样子，把手贴在小维吉尔已经哭得汗湿的后背，轻轻地拍他。  
　　“哦，不哭了不哭了，不是还有我呢吗。”  
　　“嘻嘻嘻……”  
　　一团黑雾浮现在半空中，时隐时现。一双苍白的人手从黑雾里伸出来，显得无比诡异，它们攀上维吉尔的身体。  
　　维吉尔睁开眼，眼中充满憎恶。  
　　“恭喜恭喜，终于找到你的宝贝弟弟了，是不是很开心啊？”苍白的人形贴在维吉尔的身后，它没有完整的身体，大半身躯连同头颅都隐在黑雾里，机械干涩的声音在维吉尔耳边响起，“既然开心，为什么会想起这样的事呢？”  
　　“……”维吉尔紧闭双唇，依旧面无表情。  
　　“还是小时候可爱一点，至少还会跟我斗嘴。你变得越来越无趣了，维吉尔。”  
　　“……”  
　　那声音叹了口气，说：“他在，你就更不想看到我了吧？你觉得他对你的小秘密会怎么想？”  
　　话到嘴边，维吉尔又咽了回去。跟他废话没有必要，只会被他带着走。  
　　“呵呵呵，你以为他真的会感动吗？你以为他还是以前的但丁吗？醒醒吧，没有你他也可以过得很好，现在是你需要他，不是他需要你！”  
　　“闭嘴！”  
　　“你敢说你没有后悔，如今不得不依靠但丁都是因为你当初幼稚可笑的决定！谁会领你的情，那些不爱你的人吗？”  
　　“滚。”  
　　“我可以给你你想要的。”  
　　“你给不了。”维吉尔冷冷地挣脱那双手臂，将它甩开。  
　　“哼。”苍白的人影向后退去，一点点消失在黑雾中，“维吉尔，我跟你说过……要么你死，要么……我永远在你梦里……缠着你……折磨你……”　  
　　维吉尔醒来，雪白的天花板让他长长地呼了口气。他习惯性地拉开床头柜的抽屉，把手伸进去抓，却抓了个空。他打开灯，抽屉里空空如也，他这才想起来这不是他一直住的地方。  
　　头疼得厉害，脑袋里有根筋像脉搏一样不停地跳动，他坐起来望着衣柜发呆，哑光的柜门上只能映出他模糊的轮廓。  
　　他把手插进乱糟糟的头发里，望着地板出神。  
　　  
　　早上维吉尔吃了早饭，坐在沙发里看新闻，一直到快十点，但丁才起床。  
　　但丁开门出来看到维吉尔，他抓了抓后脑勺，打着哈欠说：“早上好。”  
　　“睡得还好吗？”维吉尔问。  
　　“床太舒服了，睡得我不想起来。”但丁望向厨房，“有吃的吗？”  
　　维吉尔放下遥控器，走进厨房，打开冰箱到了杯牛奶放进微波炉加热。  
　　但丁在桌前坐下，用手支着下巴，看着电视里的广告漫不经心地问：“你昨天晚上没睡？”  
　　“嗯？”维吉尔把鸡蛋敲进锅里，回头看但丁。  
　　但丁用手指比划了一下眼睛下面。  
　　“噢，睡得比较晚而已。”维吉尔看着锅里的蛋，“单面？双面？”  
　　“双面。”  
　　微波炉‘叮’的一声，维吉尔拿出牛奶放到桌上。但丁拿起来喝了一口，说：“我还以为你不睡是怕我半夜跑了。”  
　　“哈哈哈，怎么会。”维吉尔给鸡蛋翻了个面，转头问，“你这么想过？”  
　　但丁挑起一边的眉毛，望着他哥喝了一口牛奶，说：“我说实话你会不会打我？”  
　　“那你还是别说了。”  
　　“哈哈哈。”  
　　维吉尔把荷包蛋和三明治放到碟子里，端给但丁。他给自己倒了一杯咖啡，在对面坐下。  
　　“我等下要去公司一趟，你在家里哪里也不要去，会有点无聊，你先忍两天。”  
　　“唔。”但丁咬了一大口面包。  
　　“当然我也不会把门锁了不让你出去，不过我还是希望你听话一点。”  
　　“你不是说我没有帅到所有人都能记住我的脸吗？”  
　　维吉尔看着他翻了个无奈的白眼，拿出一个手机推倒但丁面前。但丁睁大眼睛看着他，嘴都停止了咀嚼。  
　　“你从哪儿摸出来的？”  
　　“想知道啊？”  
　　“嗯，”但丁把嘴里的东西咽下去，“还有昨天那个匕首。”  
　　居然注意到了。维吉尔把手伸到但丁眼前，“看我的手。”然后手腕一转，手背一翻，他手里就多了一把匕首。  
　　但丁头上瞬间冒出许多问号。  
　　“非常简单的魔术，骗女孩子用的。”维吉尔笑了，把匕首放到桌上，站起来，“我去换衣服了。”  
　　维吉尔离开后，但丁拿起那把匕首，很普通，没什么机关。想起他那句‘骗女孩子用的’，但丁切了一声把匕首丢回桌上。  
　　过了半个小时，维吉尔梳洗完毕换好衣服出来。但丁看他头发梳得整整齐齐，西装革履，还戴了副金丝细框的眼镜。  
　　啧啧啧，斯文败类啊。  
　　“挺帅的。”他还是老实道，反正称赞自己老哥又不吃亏。  
　　维吉尔有点受宠若惊地愣了一秒：“谢，谢谢。”  
　　走到门口，维吉尔手放在门把手上。  
　　“但丁。”  
　　“知道了知道了，不会出去的。”他挥了挥手，赶他快走。  
　　维吉尔看了他一眼，这才开门走了。  
　　但丁瘫在沙发里，体育频道里正在直播橄榄球比赛，两个队伍好像起了冲突，酋长队的前锋猛地抛出手中的橄榄球，一下子砸翻了对方的后卫，护具都凹进去了。力道之大，绝非常人。  
　　但丁抬手换台。  
　　  
　　维吉尔开车到公司，从电梯出来，门口竟然有记者蹲守。他立刻掏出手机，按了几个键。  
　　“费舍尔先生，您最近都没有出现，是不是因为被M公司威胁了？”  
　　“您真的拒绝和凯尔·莱德的合作吗？”  
　　“费舍尔先生，是不是因为他曾经对您的父亲做出过那样的事情，您才这样决定？”  
　　“如此高风险的决定会不会影响您的公司？都说最近股市动荡和你们有关，能不能发表一下您的看法。”  
　　闪光灯闪得人睁不开眼睛，维吉尔一句话都没说，在保安的保护下穿过令人厌恶的记者，进了公司大门。  
　　透明的玻璃门隔绝了吵闹的人群，汤米站在门口，看着自己的老板兼老友，一脸惊诧。  
　　“你竟然回来了，记者的消息真是比我还灵通，我还在想什么事值得他们突然跑来这里守着。”他走在维吉尔的侧边，左右检查他有没有受伤或者别的什么变化，“你锁掉了记者的快门，你这家伙，不会真的惹了什么麻烦吧？”  
　　“汤米，东西交给M公司没有？”维吉尔转而问道。  
　　“当然给了，他们接到电话立刻就派人过来了。”汤米盯着维吉尔镜片下的蓝眼睛，眼珠惊愕地转了转，凑到他耳边，极小声地问，“你……钓鱼啊？”  
　　维吉尔跟路过的职员点了点头，算是打过了招呼，他没有回答汤米的问题，径直走向自己的办公室打开门，汤米跟了进去。维吉尔往里走，汤米锁上门，收起百叶窗后走到他身边。  
　　维吉尔走到办公桌前，从抽屉里拿出一个小瓶子，倒了几粒药片出来，全都倒进嘴里。  
　　汤米拿起杯子，去接了半杯温水递给他。  
　　“又头疼？”  
　　“嗯。”维吉尔把药片嚼碎了和着水咽下去，药粉的苦味让他又喝了一大口水。  
　　“唉，你到底要干什么？我很担心你啊。”  
　　“你怎么变得这么婆婆妈妈的，当初谁大晚上黑进五角大楼给人装了后门还特地跑来我家跟我炫耀啊？”  
　　“这，这不能相提并论！都多少年前的事了，你别给我岔开话题，你最会干这个了！”  
　　维吉尔抬起头看汤米，他平静地说：“放心，不会牵扯到你的。”  
　　汤米一听，下巴都差点掉下来。  
　　“你来真的？”他拽住维吉尔，“为了给你父亲报仇？”  
　　维吉尔把手放在汤米的手上按了按，示意他安心。  
　　“他会蠢到不知道你的企图？你这么做太明显了！他能害死伯父，也能毫不犹豫地弄死你！”  
　　这么简单的道理，维吉尔当然明白。但他要的就是这个效果，这样他就只会知道吉尔维的存在，而不会把他和但丁联系在一起。他只是一个普通人类的孩子。  
　　“别担心，他们查不出什么来的。当然如果他们只是老老实实地使用而不是试图去检查它有没有问题，就什么都不会发生的。”  
　　“但是，他们显然……”  
　　“他们看不出来的。”因为病毒要影响的并不是他们的经融系统，它的目标是银袋塔的安保系统。之前的欲情故纵也只是为了让M公司放松警惕，让曼达斯以为他们是扛不住巨大的压力才把东西交出去的。  
　　“G，你好像变了一个人。从伯父出事后，你变得比以前更冷漠了。但是冤冤相报何时了，报仇解决不了任何问题……伯母还需要你，你不可以出事的，我也不可能帮你照顾一辈子公司。”  
　　“你怎么就那么肯定我一定会失败？”维吉尔看着自己的好朋友说。  
　　“连总统都要卖他三分面子，多少国家的生死掌握在他手里，你怎么跟他斗？他手上的东西，你我都很清楚。”  
　　“我打算直接走到他面前捅他一刀，这样他总跑不掉了吧。”  
　　汤米猛地一拍桌子，吼道：“别逗了！我在说正经的！”  
　　“汤米，真的很感谢你，但这件事我必须要做。赔上我所有一切，也在所不惜。”  
　　早已预见这样的结果，该说的也说了，他的性格他还不了解吗。  
　　“你看着办吧，伯母我会替你照顾的。”汤米无奈地说。  
　　“她……还好吧？”  
　　“老样子，不过什么都不记得了对她来说也是好事吧。只是我每次去，她都抓着我的手叫你的名字……”  
　　维吉尔低下头，汤米看不清他的表情。  
　　“我知道了。”  
　　“G，不管你做什么决定我都会支持你的，但你必须活着，不然一切都没有意义了。”  
　　维吉尔坐下来打开电脑，汤米靠在桌边坐着，看着窗外一成不变的风景。  
　　“话说回来，最近真是有够乱的……到处都在通缉那个叫但丁的家伙，之前那个叫什么“theOrder”的恐怖组织也是闹得人心惶惶，好几个国外的恐怖组织居然主动跳出来辟谣说跟他们没有关系。这世道太乱了，指不定会搞出什么乱子来，别跟911似的，我们这栋楼位置很危险啊。CBD黄金地段，90-100层都是我们的，一撞上来……。”  
　　对这一切心知肚明的维吉尔沉默着没说话，汤米靠在桌边絮絮叨叨地跟他汇报公司最近的情况，他好不容易回来，必须抓紧时间“抱怨”，谁知道他下次回来是什么时候。  
　　“对了，有件事说出来你别生气。”  
　　“你说。”  
　　“就是我怕你被调查嘛，顺便想知道你在干什么，就去黑了一下猛禽新闻的系统。”  
　　“然后？”  
　　汤米唉声叹气：“他们表面上使用的服务器，里面根本没有任何有价值的东西。深入之后……鬼知道他们用的是什么技术，别说黑进去了，我从来没见过那么诡异的系统。简直，简直是有生命的东西……”  
　　维吉尔心道，废话，他们用的都是‘生物探头’，怎么黑……人类的技术远远不够。但终究信息还是会传输到‘恶魔服务器’，只是不知如何操作的，服务器怕也是不在人类世界。  
　　“别想太多了。”  
　　“是啊，所以我理解你想对M公司用点特殊手段，这群人真的很不合常理。顺便我没事做，帮你把‘深梦（deepdream）’优化了下。我没你聪明，不过当个助手还是够格的。”  
　　“那我真的得谢谢你了。”  
　　“你这个算法很奇怪啊，你是打算拿来干嘛？”  
　　“秘密。”  
　　“我就猜到你会这么说，不过我也不想知道。什么都不知道，被人问起，撒谎也不会露馅。”汤米拍拍维吉尔的肩膀，然后出去了。  
　　维吉尔看着显示器屏幕，眼神变得阴郁不明。  
　　  
　　


End file.
